Weekend Getaway
by AmixMizuno
Summary: Usagi and the Senshi leave for the weekend to a Ski Lodge and Motoki and Mamoru follow suit. Complications ensue but all are forgotten when the Senshi realize the cabin they're staying in is also harboring some pretty angry ghosts...
1. Bright Pink Lollipop

It was an autumn afternoon in Juuban. Leaves were changing color and the air was getting crisp and cool. Tsukino Usagi was packing a few things into a suitcase, preparing to go on a weekend trip up to a ski lodge with her friends. It may have only been fall in her city, but up on the mountain, there was a fresh snowfall from the week before and the trip was promised to be a once in a lifetime experience. Usagi had a lollipop in her mouth and was enjoying the strawberry flavor of it as she threw in the last of the products she required for her nightly hygiene ritual.

Usagi heard her mother call for her. "You almost ready, dear?"

Usagi quickly pulled the lollipop out of her mouth and yelled, "Hai! Coming!"

She zipped up the bag and carried it with her downstairs.

Ikuko smiled at Usagi. "You all ready to go?"

Usagi nodded, took out the lollipop, and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Bye mama. I'll see you on Tuesday!"

The school had established a four day weekend for the holidays and Ami's mother had booked a cabin for the girls to enjoy after their hard work in finals. Usagi had squeaked by with a B in almost every class, so her mom had let her go. They were all going to meet at the Cherry Hill Temple and take the train up to the cabin. Usagi had her bag in tow and was walking down the streets of Juuban with her lollipop in her mouth. She had brought a multitude of other snacks as well, not entirely sure what the food was going to be like up on the mountain. _You can never be too prepared…_ As she was deep in thought about how the weekend would go and how much she was going to LOVE being away from that brat Shingo, she turned the corner and hit a familiar hard surface. With her hand on her lollipop stick, panic overwhelmed her; she pulled out her lollipop to brace herself on falling backwards. She hit the floor on her butt and back, her bag falling off to her right and her lollipop hitting the floor and shattering as her hand collided with the sidewalk. The feeling of loss for her strawberry flavored lollipop and the pain on her backside overwhelmed her. "Ughhh! You BAKA! Look what you made me do!"

Chiba Mamoru looked at the sight before him. The Odango Atama was sprawled out along the sidewalk, a large bag was off to the side of her. Pieces of broken candy were on the opposite side of her and her long blonde hair was all over the place. _Same old Odango…_

"Oi, Odango. Are you ever going to look where you're going?" Mamoru knew that he was just as much at fault for their collision as she was. He was reading a text from Motoki about some sort of weekend getaway with his girlfriend. Normally reading a text and walking wasn't a difficult task for Mamoru. The distraction came from the context of the text. Mamoru was dumbfounded. _Motoki has a girlfriend? Since when?_ Mamoru and Motoki had been friends since childhood. Never had he ever kept anything from him before. He wasn't just puzzled. He was a little hurt. Motoki even knew about Mamoru being Tuxedo Mask. They were practically brothers. Mamoru looked back down at the fallen Usagi who was now cursing his name. He let out a chuckle. _Poor Odango._ She could never absorb an impact like he could. No matter how fast Usagi ran into him, it was always her who fell and him who would just stand there like he had just been bumped into by a bug.

Usagi was finished up her array of insults as she grabbed her bag and continued onto Rei's temple. Mamoru watched Usagi walk away until she turned another corner. He turned his attention back to the broken lollipop on the floor. She still had quite a bit left and he smirked a little as he associated the bright pink color with the Odango's personality. Mamoru shook his head slowly and continued to the Crown where he was supposed to meet Motoki and find out more of this girlfriend business.

The girls met up at Cherry Hill Temple. Their excited chatter was building as they were waiting for their last friend, Minako, to show up. Rei had started to look concerned. "When does the train leave?"

Ami looked at her watch. "In about 2 hours. I hope she is here soon…we really should be going. We still have to walk to the station."

Mamoru walked into the Crown and saw a startling display. Motoki…and Minako…fingers interlaced and talking over a chocolate shake. Mamoru slowly walked up to them, one eyebrow raised higher than the other. "Uhhh, what's going on?"

Minako and Motoki happily looked up at the shocked Mamoru.

About 20 minutes later, the girls saw three figures walking up to them. Two of the figures holding hands and one straying behind lugging a large duffel bag.

Makoto's brows furrowed. "What's going on? Who's that?"

As the three got closer, the girls were able to see that it was Minako, Motoki, and Mamoru.

Usagi crossed her arms in a huff when she saw Mamoru and was slightly hurt when she saw the two holding hands. Hiding her discomfort, she asked, "Minako…what's going on? This is supposed to be a GIRLS weekend!"

Minako was all smiles and didn't seem to see her friend's upset demeanor. "You guys! Motoki and I are dating!"

Rei and Makoto looked down at their linked hands, smiled, but then quickly shook it off. Makoto raised her hand to her forehead. "That's all well and good, Minako, but can you please explain why you were late, which is making US late, and why Motoki and Mamoru are here when it's supposed to be just us?"

Motoki chimed in, a little uncomfortable at making the situation difficult. "Uh, Mamoru and I are going to be in a different cabin on the resort. We figured we'd ride the train up together. Is that…ok…with you guys?"

Realizing that their girls weekend wasn't going to be completely ruined, Makoto, Rei and Ami smiled and nodded. Usagi remained stoic looking at Mamoru. The group started to walk towards the direction of the train station as Usagi stood there staring at Mamoru and he back at her. Usagi picked up her bag, eyes never leaving Mamoru, turned on her heel and said, "You owe me a lollipop!"

Mamoru smirked and followed the group. At first he was dreading the idea, but maybe this trip won't be so bad after all…

The train ride started out rather uncomfortable. Minako and Motoki were almost inseparable and the group could not figure out how this came about, including Mamoru. When Mamoru showed up at the Crown, Motoki had pulled out an already packed duffel and told him that they were going on a trip. Nothing more. It was only sheer curiosity that made Mamoru come. That and…the presence of a certain Odango.

Makoto had been staring at the couple for the last 10 minutes with confused eyes. She was absent mindedly sipping her soda through a straw while they giggled and smiled at one another. Rei and Ami came back to the table with trays of food and it snapped her out of her daze. Makoto slammed her hand down on the table and yelled, "That's IT!" Shocked, everyone looked at her in surprise and wonder on what she was talking about. Makoto raised her finger and pointed it at Minako and Motoki. "What the hell is going on? I'm sick of just sitting here like this is normal! Now SPILL!"

Minako started to laugh. "Well it's about time! I was waiting for one of you to ask!" She straightened herself up in her seat and cleared her throat. Motoki laughed and turned his head to the side as if to hide his enjoyment. Minako began. "It all started about 3 months ago."

Infuriated that she had no idea, Makoto blurted, "3 months ago?!"

Minako shook her head at her. "Sh sh sh. Don't interrupt." Another giggle from Motoki. "Anyways, I started leaving notes for Motoki to find. Notes that complimented him, flirted, and said some other things that I won't utter here." All the girl's faces turned red. Mamoru put his book down. This is getting interesting.

"I always signed them 'secret admirer' and never really planned on getting caught until this afternoon. I was packing for the trip and it dawned on me what a terrific and romantic first date it would be to go skiing and play in the snow together, SO I made another one of the notes and slid it across the counter to him. We started talking, one thing led to another, and here we are!" Minako ended with a sigh, a smile, and a wink.

Usagi's right eyebrow was slightly twitching. "3 months?"

Minako looked at their leader and nodded proudly. "Mhmm!"

"3? As in 1, 2, 3?"

Everyone was looking at Usagi like she was retarded. Minako started to get uneasy. "Yes, Usagi. 3 months!"

"Are you KIDDING me right now?"

Now it was Usagi's turn to get looked at like she was nuts. Ami looked across the table, worried. "Usagi-chan, are you ok?"

Usagi put her hands in her hair and looked down at the table, slowly shaking her head. She started to laugh. Not joyfully, but cynically. "No. No Ami-chan. I am not ok. I am NOT ok."

Minako's eyes widened in realization. "Usagi, no. Usagi it is NOT what you think." Minako looked at Usagi pleadingly and then looked directly at Mamoru. Mamoru had been watching the scene develop in confusion, not really believing that Usagi would be this hurt over Minako and Motoki's relationship, but when Minako gave a direct look over at him, his confusion deepened. _What do I have to do with this?_

Usagi shook her head, tears in her eyes, and got up from the table. "You and your selfishness, Minako have really pushed it this time around." Usagi walked to the back of the train towards the café.

Minako's eyes became frightened. She had never seen Usagi so upset except for one other time and as she remembered it, a sick feeling rose in her stomach.


	2. Minako's Deceit

**3 Months Ago**

Usagi was in a state of terror. She didn't know who else to call, but her best friend Minako. Granted all of her Senshi were her friends, but Minako was the one who understood her the most. She remembered the most from their past, never judged her, and carried the same peppy spirit she did. Minako came up to Usagi's room to find Usagi pacing back and forth, tears falling from her eyes. No sound. No sobbing. Just tears streaming down her face. Worry immediately overcame Minako's features. "Usagi? What's wrong? What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

Usagi looked up at Minako and hugged her tightly. This was when the sobbing occurred. "Minako…I…(unintelligible)…don't know what to do…" Minako brought her friend over to her bed and started to calm her down. "Usagi I want to help, but I need to know what's going on." Trembling, Usagi slowed her breathing and her sobs. She looked up at Minako with her blue eyes made more intense by her crying. "I'm in love…with…M-" She stifled another sob. Minako's eyes widened as she gasped. "Usagi? You're in love?" She smiled encouragingly. "This is great! Why are you crying about it? Love is a wonderful thing." She winked in attempts to lighten the mood. "I should know, I'm the Senshi of Love."

Usagi shook her head and more tears fell. "You don't understand. I can't."

Minako scooted closer to Usagi on the bed. "Why can't you?"

Usagi looked up into her friends eyes once more. "It's Mamoru!"

Minako's eyes displayed disbelief. "Mamoru? Your worst enemy? That Mamoru? How the hell did you fall in love with him?"

Usagi grunted in frustration and wiped tears from her eyes. "He was never my worst enemy. That was just a cover. I've been in love with him since the moment I laid eyes on him."

Minako got offended. "You mean to tell me that you've been in love with this guy for 3 years and you've never even told me?!"

Usagi shook her head. "I didn't even know it was love at first. I'd never felt love before. I just always needed to see him and talk to him. It wasn't until today it dawned on me how stupid I've been."

Minako crossed her arms. "I can't believe I didn't know. The Senshi of Love and I did NOT know." She turned Usagi by her shoulders to face her and spoke firmly. "Usagi. We are going to fix this. And we're going to do it together. Now I have a secret too. I'm in love with Motoki." Usagi's tear stained eyes widened in surprise. "M-Motoki?"

Minako closed her eyes and nodded dramatically. "Yes. But I've been too scared to say anything." She opened her eyes and looked at Usagi encouragingly. "I know just the solution though. Once you and I are both ready, we are going to actively pursue our crushes." Usagi started to object and Minako put her finger over Usagi's lips. "Sh sh sh. It doesn't have to be today, this month, or even this year, as long as we make this pact!"

Usagi smiled lightly. "You mean it?"

Minako nodded looking at her distraught friend lovingly. "I mean it." She put out her pinky. "Pinky swear." They locked pinkies and kissed their knuckles.

 **The Train**

Ami, Rei, Makoto, Motoki, and Mamoru were all looking at Minako waiting for an explanation. Tears started to fill Minako's eyes. She had gotten so caught up in the quickness of things and the blissful feeling she had when Motoki agreed that she had forgotten about their pact. She wrote the notes innocently and always signed them anonymously. She never intended to actively pursue him. She just wanted to communicate her feelings in a safe way. She especially never intended to hurt Usagi. She looked around and stammered. "I-I…I need to find Usagi."

Rei put her hand on Minako's shoulder to keep her in the booth. "Let Usagi be. You NEED to tell us what's going on."

Minako looked at Ami, Makoto, and Rei individually and saw their genuine concern. "A-alright, but just you three."

The girls got up and walked in the opposite direction of Usagi, found another secluded booth, and Minako proceeded to tell them everything. Rei was astounded. "Mamoru? Like the Mamoru that's just a few hundred feet away from us? She's in love with him?" She started to rub her temples. "I can't believe this is happening."

Ami was biting her lip and shaking her head slowly. "This is serious, guys. Usagi feels betrayed and we're about the spend four days together in a cabin. We need to resolve this. And fast." A few moments after Ami's remark, the train slowed to its stop and the girls realized that they were at the Ski Lodge. Hurriedly, they packed up their things and made their way off the train, hoping that Usagi, Motoki, and Mamoru would follow.

Usagi was beyond hurt. She had fought HARD these past few months to push down her feelings for Mamoru and continue their antics like normal. She'd catch herself staring at him, daydreaming and wondering what it would be like to be completely honest with him and stop lying to him and herself about her feelings. Once she'd catch herself, she'd have to play it off as hatred, or a menacing look and think of some reason to be angry with him when in reality, all she wanted to do was be with him. Talk to him and share her stories with him. That one fateful day 3 months ago when she realized her love for him was when she saw him outside a flower shop looking at a perfect red rose. Seeing him and the red rose, a flashback had overtaken her and she remembered giving a red rose to a young boy in the hospital the same day that her brother was born. It was supposed to be meant for Shingo, but this young boy was crying heartbreaking sobs. It had stopped young Usagi in her tracks as she walked down the hallway with her mom. She remembered creaking the door open and just seeing a boy sitting on a hospital bed in the dark crying. She gave him the rose, told him that everything was going to be ok, and kissed his cheek. When the flashback ended, Usagi's cheeks were reddened and she realized she had been staring at him and he had caught her. Her eyes welled up with tears and in that moment she was convinced that Mamoru was that little boy in the hospital. Her heart broke and yearned for him at the same time. She broke eye contact with him and began to walk home with a frenzy of thoughts overcoming her. _I've always felt such a strong connection with him. Why do you have to yell at him, Usagi? Why can't you talk to him like a normal person? Now it's all ruined. He probably doesn't even remember..._ Once Usagi had gotten home she called Minako to find some sort of shoulder to cry on and they came up with their pact. She kept her end of the deal, but Minako had broken hers. Usagi couldn't blame Minako for taking the chance with Motoki, but now what is she going to do when it came to Mamoru?

As they stepped off, Makoto looked down the right end of the train and saw that the three were together. Mamoru was helping Usagi step off the train and a smile came to her face. Now knowing Usagi's feelings for Mamoru, she was sure to start looking for signs from now on. "They're over there." Ami, Rei, and Minako looked in the direction of the three and made their way towards them. Minako was shamefully bringing up the rear of the group.

The group made their way to the front desk to check in for their cabins. Ami and Motoki walked up to two different receptionists and received their keys and cabin number. Both their cabins were further towards the back of the resort and were part of the oldest group of cabins the Lodge had. They would have torn them down already due to odd complaints, but where the interest of money lied, they chose to overlook it. One of the bellboys took them there via snowmobile that had an attachment on the back that sat 6 people comfortably. Uncomfortably, it sat the 7 people who sat in silence not knowing how to resolve the two blonde's dispute.

They reached the girl's cabin first. Each made their way inside what appeared to be an old, creaky cabin that was built at least 100 years prior. Usagi flipped on the light switch and made her way up the stairs to see how many rooms they had. The other girls dropped their luggage; Makoto explored the kitchen, Rei marveled at the fireplace, Ami prayed for wifi while setting up her laptop, and Minako admired the view while wondering how she could resolve her issue with Usagi.

Walking down the hall Usagi heard a creak coincide with each of her footsteps. She couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her from further down the hall. She squinted her eyes to try to see clearer, but she couldn't distinguish anything but darkness. She couldn't find the switch for the hall light and was using the light from the downstairs living room to see each entryway for the rooms. The upstairs had an opening allowing you to look down on the living room as you walked down the upstairs hall. She looked over the edge and saw all the girls doing their respective things. Usagi passed the first bedroom and flipped on the switch. Two twin beds were neatly laid out and a small nightstand sat inbetween with a small lamp on top. There was an armoire that looked like it would fit maybe 8 outfits and drawers underneath it. Usagi continued her tour to the second bedroom. She flipped on the switch and saw the same layout; two twin beds, small nightstand, lamp, and armoire.

Usagi still felt a set of eyes on her as she made her way down the hall. She started to feel uneasy, but continued walking hearing the creaks with each step. She passed the bathroom and looked into the final bedroom that was at the end of the hall. She flicked on the switch and swore she saw a figure dart out of the corner as the light reached it. Her stomach had dropped and her eyes had tried to follow its path behind her. She held her breath, slowly turned around and screamed.

 **Author's Note:** In honor of the upcoming holiday of Halloween...this is my first attempt at a scary fic. I'm not sure just how bone chilling it will be, but I had to create backstory first, so it'll start slowly. Let me know what you think so far!


	3. Intruder?

Rei was standing right behind her and screamed in response. "Agh! Usagi! What are you screaming for?!"

Angry that her friend got the drop on her, Usagi scrunched up her nose. "What are you standing behind me all creepy like for?"

Rei's face immediately softened. "I wanted to see if you were alright after the Minako thing."

Usagi sighed while rolling her eyes and walked into the bedroom she had just turned the light on for. This bedroom seemed to be the master bedroom of the cabin. There was only one large bed and a small bathroom connected to it. The armoire and nightstand with lamp were the same, but there was also a desk in the corner. Usagi flopped backwards onto the bed and watched Rei follow her in and shut the door behind her. "Usagi, why didn't you tell the rest of us about your feelings for Mamoru?"

Usagi placed her hands over her face in attempts to block out the light and her friend's question.

"Usagi?"

Usagi groaned abruptly as Rei sat down next to her on the bed. "It's because it's too embarrassing!"

Rei's eyes squinted. "Why would it be embarrassing to like Mamoru?"

Usagi shook her head. "You don't get it."

Annoyed now because she felt like Usagi couldn't trust her, Rei yelled, "What don't I get!?"

The frustration in Rei's voice got Usagi's attention. She slowly lowered her hands from her face and looked up at the glowering priestess. "That being completely vulnerable to someone who has the ability to break your heart is terrifying."

Rei's angry demeanor dropped and concern filled her eyes. "Usagi, I-" A knock broke interrupted them and Ami's head poked through a small crack she made with the door. "Gomen, but Makoto and Minako want to meet the guys at the Ski Lodge and check out the place while it's still light out. You guys wanna come?"

Rei nodded and stood up from the bed. She looked down at her conflicted friend. "You coming, Usagi?"

Usagi sat up from her lying position and shook her head. "You guys go without me. Just for tonight. I'm not sure I can face Minako or Mamoru right now."

Rei promptly sat down next to her. "Well then I'll stay with you."

"No way, I'm not taking away from your fun. Plus, I think I need the time to myself to figure out what I'm going to do."

Feeling a bit rejected, but understanding the reason, Rei stood up and walked out of the room with Ami. Before closing the door, she turned and whispered, "I have my phone if you need me. For _anything_." And with that, the door was closed and Usagi was left in a room which she assumed she would claim for the rest of the weekend. Tears slowly filled her eyes as she heard her friends talking dissolve behind a closed door and she laid back down on the bed.

Before she knew it, Usagi opened her eyes and could tell that she had fallen asleep for a few hours. She looked out the bedroom window. The sun had gone down and the night was pitch black except for the stars that seemed to blanket the sky. _No moon. Hmm._

Still hearing silence, she figured the girls were still gone and decided to pass the time with taking a shower. Showering had always cleared Usagi's mind. _Maybe I can think of a way to resolve this incident…_

Usagi took out her buns, walked into the bathroom connected to her room, and turned on the faucet in the bathtub. While waiting for the water to heat up, she pulled some clothes from her bag and the rest of her hygienic products. She walked back into the bathroom, tested the water with her fingers and found that the water was warm enough. She pulled the blocker for the faucet up so that the water ran through the shower head and pulled the curtain across the front of her to block the water from hitting the floor. Usagi turned around to close the door. Even though she was alone, it kept the steam from the shower from escaping and she hated that shivering feeling of cold air mixing with her warmed, wet skin when she first comes out of the shower. She brought in her loofah, shampoo, and bodywash with her as she stepped in and enjoyed the warm feeling wash over her groggy and conflicted body.

While washing her long blonde hair, Usagi had started to think about Minako. _I don't want to stay mad at Minako. She's one of my closest friends. But how do I make her understand how hurt I am without staying mad? I wish she would have told me about the notes earlier. I would have done the same thing with Mamoru. Well…maybe. Eh, probably not. But it would have been nice to at least have the option!_ She sighed as she got more shampoo to lather the ends of her hair. _And what do I do about Mamoru? I can't do this by myself._ Tears started to well up in Usagi's eyes again. _I feel just as helpless as I did those 3 months ago._

*BANG-thump-thump*

Usagi gave out a startled gasp at the loud noise that sounded like it came from downstairs. _The girls are back?_ Usagi stuck her head under the showerhead to rinse the shampoo from her hair. _I wonder if they saw anything worth mentioning. I should really try to resolve this issue with Minako tonight so we can all enjoy the trip._ She grabbed her loofah and lathered it with her bodywash. _We could have hot cocoa and maybe they could all help me brainstorm ideas on how to tell Mamoru how I feel._ A smile came across Usagi's face as she played out the scenarios in her head.

Just then, she heard her bedroom door open, footsteps come towards her bathroom door, and knocking. *knock-knock-knock*

 _It's probably Rei checking on me._ "Yes?" Silence.

*knock…knock…knock* "Rei? Is that you?" No response. Just a slower knock.

*knock…..knock….knock….* A little uneasy, Usagi guessed it was probably the one girl who would have a hard time talking to her. "Minako?" After a few more seconds of silence, the footsteps receded, the bedroom door slammed shut and Usagi heard heavy and quick footsteps go down the stairs. _What the hell?_

Usagi finished up her shower, quickly got dressed, pulled her towel dried hair into a large bun on the top of her head, and slowly went to investigate the occurrence. When Usagi opened her bedroom door, she immediately felt uneasy. Everything was dark. No lights or movement. _I thought the girls were back…_

Usagi searched the hallway wall for the hall switch with her hand and was still unable to find it. She was on edge and jumping to the conclusion that someone was in the cabin that wasn't supposed to be there. Shit. Usagi went back into the bedroom and grabbed her cellphone. She hit the speed dial number 3 and listened to the ringing as the phone attempted to connect with the other line. After 5 or 6 rings, Rei's cheery voice picked up. "Hello?"

Usagi was relieved. "Hey! You guys back yet?"

"Not just yet. We're heading back now on a slow snowmobile. Oh Usagi you should have seen it! The mountains they have to ski on are gorgeous! They have this lift-"

*BANG-thump-thump*

Rei's voice turned into muffling as Usagi's attention was pulled back to the same noise she had heard earlier in the shower. She stared out the open bedroom door into the darkness. Over the banister, she could see if there was movement in the kitchen or living room, but with the amount of darkness that there was, she could see nothing even if she wanted to. Rei's voice continued in Usagi's ear as her other ear perked up to the familiar creaking on the steps of the stairs. Usagi's eyes widened and she quickly rushed to the bedroom door to slam it shut and pushed in the middle button on the knob to lock it. She interrupted Rei's babble. "REI!"

"Ack! Why are you screaming? What?"

"Rei, there's someone in the cabin with me. They're coming up the stairs."

"Wait, what?!"

Usagi leaned her back against the locked door.

"I heard banging downstairs. I thought it was you, but you're not here. And now I hear them coming up the steps."

Usagi pushed her ear against the door to try to hear the footsteps again.

Worry in her voice, Rei responded as calmly as she could. "Usagi, we will be there as soon as we can. Lock the door." Usagi could hear the girls and Motoki and Mamoru ask what was going on in the background. Rei responded. "Someone is in the cabin with Usagi." Usagi then heard rustling, a man's voice that wasn't familiar to her yell 'hey!' and the sound of an engine using as much force as possible. Usagi was about to ask what was going on until she heard it.

*knock…knock…knock…*

The knocking from before, except this time it was on the locked bedroom door. Usagi stood there, frozen. _What do I do? Do I transform? What good would that do? The girls are_ _on their way…so…I…stall?_

*knock….knock…..knock….*

The second set of knocks jolted Usagi out of her state of terror. _No. I protect myself._ She dropped her phone with Rei still on the line and started to rummage through her bag for something to defend herself with. After some scrambling, she found a math textbook at the bottom of her bag that Ami had made her bring. She could still hear Ami explaining why Usagi had needed to bring it. _Next time, Usagi-chan, you'll get an A on that math final instead of a D. I'll help you study. It's really very simple once you understand the formula system…_

For once, Usagi was glad Ami had pushed her study habit onto her. She pulled out the hardcover textbook. _Thank you Ami-chan._ Usagi started to slowly walk back to the door.

There were no words. No noise. The suspense of whether or not the person was still on the other side of the door had Usagi on edge. She kept waiting for the knock. But this time, it was the doorknob that got her attention. Whoever was on the other side had taken hold of the doorknob and had slowly tried to turn it. As if they wanted to do so without pulling attention.

Usagi had just stared at the knob as it turned. She heard Rei screaming her name through the phone on the floor. Her frantic tone kept Usagi in her terrified state absorbing that this situation was really happening to her.

The knob must have tried to turn at least 10 times before a certain click was heard and Usagi's heart stopped. The middle lock on the knob that Usagi had previous pushed in to lock it had clicked back out. Whoever was on the other side was going to come in.

Usagi raised the textbook, ready to hit whatever was going to come through that door. Seconds went by. More silence. No movement and the door remained closed. Confused, Usagi slowly started to drop the textbook when the familiar noise had occurred again.

*knock…..knock…..knock….*

Usagi's terror was now replaced with anger and irritation. _This guy is toying with me! ME! Sailor Moon!_ Aggravated, she briskly walked up to the door and pulled it open with urgency. She brought up the textbook, ready to smack the intruder with some knowledge when, to her surprise, no one was there.

About two seconds after Usagi had this realization, the front door had burst open and the four Senshi and two men came stampeding in ready to kick ass. Lights urgently flicked on and her name was yelled from 6 different mouths. Their eyes went up to an Usagi wielding a math textbook in the frame of the doorway of the bedroom.

Makoto stepped forward, anger displayed on her features. "Where is he?!" She started looking around frantically. Usagi, still partially frightened and on guard responded, "I'm not sure. He was just here, trying to get into my bedroom. I got sick of waiting and opened the door. When I did, he was gone."

Rei started to walk up the stairs. "Let's search the cabin guys. Be on high alert. The scumbag is here somewhere."

The group fanned out throughout the cabin and started to look. Usagi stayed in her bedroom doorway trying to make sense of what had happened. She stood there staring at the ground in a dazed state and she relived the events in her mind. After a few moments, a concerned voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Are you ok?" She looked up and, to her surprise, locked eyes with a worried looking Mamoru.

She smirked and reddened a bit. "Yeah. I am. A little embarrassed. Especially now that we can't find the guy. Kind of feels like I made the whole thing up." She turned to walk back into her bedroom and sat at the edge of the bed.

Attempting to lighten the mood, Mamoru responded, "Well you're not _that_ much of a drama queen, are you?" He walked over towards her and leaned against the armoire that faced the bed.

She looked up at him and sarcastically responded, "Ha. Ha. Very funny." She laid back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling while pulling out her hair from the messy wet bun it was in once before. "I don't terrify myself or the ones I love for dramatic purposes."

Mamoru crossed his arms and looked down at the floor. "Usagi, I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

Usagi propped her head up on her hand while still laying down and looked at him. _He's so adorable._ Regardless of Usagi's feelings for Mamoru and her inability to tell him how she felt, she cherished the moments that it was just them in a conversation. Wanting their conversation to be playful to forget about the frightening experience, she smirked and said, "Sup, baka?"

Nerves slowly creeping over him, he laughed breathlessly at the nickname. "Do I have anything to do with what's going on between you and Minako?"

Usagi's skin jolted and tensed in one swift moment. She inwardly calmed herself and attempted to get more information as to why he thought that way. "Why do you ask?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "On the train, there was a moment of realization that came across Minako's face and once it hit, she looked at you and then over to me. As if we were linked in that scenario. Did I do something to cause the conflict?"

Usagi shook her head as she sat up. Her long hair draped around her and across the bed, some parts hitting the floor. "You didn't do anything."

A little thrown by the beautiful image of her and her loose hair, he stammered. "Well-wh-what is the connection then?"

Usagi sighed. _It's now or never._ "Well…"

Rei walked into the bedroom. "He's not here, Usagi. We can't find anyone." She paused and looked over at Mamoru. "Oh. Am I interrupting something?"

Before either had a chance to respond, Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Motoki all came into the room as well. Makoto walked over to sit beside Usagi on her bed. "The creep must've left. Are you ok?" She pushed her friend's hair behind her ear and hugged her lovingly.

Usagi smiled. Grateful that she had such wonderful friends, but annoyed that her chance to tell Mamoru her feelings had been interrupted. "Yeah. I'm ok."

Ami walked over to the other side of her bed. She gently moved her friend's hair from the spot that she was going to sit on. "Usa, will you tell us what happened?"

Usagi went over the events that had occurred and all listened attentively. After she finished, Ami pondered while going through the events in her mind. "He never said anything?"

Usagi pursed her lips and shook her head. "Not a word."

Minako, still nervous to be around Usagi, stayed standing next to the door with Motoki the whole time. She finally decided to speak up. "It sounds like he was casing the place."

Usagi looked up at her with puzzlement. Minako froze in her best friend's gaze. She wasn't sure if she had that look because she had dared to talk to her or if she was curious on what she meant. She held her breath.

Usagi saw her friend's uneasiness and decided to confirm her intentions. "What do you mean?"

Still a little nervous, Minako explained. "When people want to rob a place, they normally go in to see how it is first."

Ami interrupted. "Yes, but that's normally for jewelry stores or banks to see how many guards and cameras there are."

Minako shrugged. "It is what it sounds like though. He could have hurt Usagi, but didn't. The bathroom door wasn't locked. That was when she was the most vulnerable, but he ran away. The second time, she actually opened the bedroom door to confront him and once again, he ran away. What else would explain the behavior?"

Makoto continued the speculation. "Maybe he didn't want anyone to be in the house?"

Rei shook her head and was staring at the ground thoughtfully. "But if that was the case, then why confront Usagi at all? Why scare her?"

Mamoru had his arms crossed and was listening to the brainstorming from the girls. He was actually fairly impressed with their summations and had been thinking along the same lines. He became angry when Minako had pointed out the obvious. _This stranger could have really hurt Usagi. She was in the shower, unarmed, and, to put it the way she had, vulnerable to his attack. The true question is why._ "He may come back."

All eyes looked up to him with understanding. Makoto nodded firmly. "Then we'll be ready."

 **Author's Note:** This was definitely a long chapter. I got on a roll! xD! There are more chapters to come. I hope this gave you tingles and goosebumps! This is, once again, my first scary fic, so please leave a review and let me know what you think! ~(^_^)~


	4. Feelings

After checking all the windows and doors, Motoki and Mamoru decided to leave for their cabin. They both emphasized that if they needed anything, to call them.

The girls had all gathered in the living room as the two had started to leave. Makoto put water in a tea kettle to boil for some hot chocolate while the others sat down on the couches. Once the two left, the closing of the front door seemed to echo throughout the cabin. Silence began to overwhelm the room and each girl started to fidget. No one knew what to say. The trip was definitely not panning out the way they had wanted it to. First the issue between Usagi and Minako, and now an intruder? Not exactly the perfect weekend that they had imagined.

Usagi sensed the tension in the room and decided that it was the best time to clear things up with Minako. She took a deep breath in preparation to break the thick silence within the room. "I'm not mad anymore, Minako-chan."

Minako had been pushing her cuticles back on her nails when Usagi spoke up. She looked up at her leader and tears slowly filled her eyes. "Usa. I don't know what to say."

Usagi shook her head. "You don't need to say anything, Mina-chan. You had the courage that I didn't in pursuing your desires. I shouldn't be angry with you for that."

Minako attempted to explain herself. "I didn't actively pursue him! I-"

Usagi put her hand up to cut off Minako's explanation. "However, I do think that in order to make it up to me, you have to help me figure out what to do about Mamoru."

Minako had instantly shut up when Usagi put up her hand. It was an instinctive reaction that coincided with the amount of respect she had ingrained in her for her princess. But once Usagi mentioned Mamoru and her feelings for him, a wide smile overtook Minako's features.

This confused Usagi. She started to look around at the other girls and found that they too had smiles just as wide as Minako; even Ami. Completely lost, she looked back at Minako. "What's going on?"

Minako crossed her legs in her seat and excitedly began. "Well…remember when you called Rei?"

Usagi nodded. "Yeah…?"

"We were all on that attachment to the snowmobile and were going crazy slow. When Rei filled us in on what was going on, Mamoru pushed his way towards the front, threw the guy in the back and drove that thing as fast as he could!"

Usagi reddened. "Mamoru did that?"

Rei nodded. "That's what the commotion was on my end!"

Usagi thought back to the phone call and remembered that she was going to ask what was going on, but had heard the knocking once more. Shivers went down her spine. _That knocking… Who was that? Are they coming back?_ She shook her head and devoted her attention to the current conversation. She chimed in just as Ami was putting in her opinion. "It was really quite adorable, Usagi. It was like he felt an urgency to get to you and protect you."

Makoto got up to attend to the whistling tea kettle and commented. "Yeah if it wasn't for his crazy driving skills, we would have gotten here much later."

Usagi grabbed the throw pillow next to her and cuddled it into her chest. "So what do you think this means?"

Minako mustered up the courage to get up and sit down by Usagi. "I think it means that you have a shot, Usa. He obviously cares about you if he's willing to almost kill us all to get to you in time."

Usagi buried her face into the pillow and groaned. (muffled) "But that doesn't mean that he's in love with me!"

Ami, Rei, and Makoto strained to hear Usagi's words.

Usagi continued. "I don't want to come across like a complete idiot and be like-" She lifted her head from the pillow. "Hey Mamoru, I'm in love with you. Oh, what's that? I'm still a klutzy odango who you have no time for? Awesome let me just go fall off a cliff."

Makoto walked back over from the kitchen with hot chocolate and handed the first mug to Minako. "Geez and I thought you were dramatic."

Minako took the pillow from Usagi's grasp and smacked her in the face with it. "Ack!"

"That's enough Usagi!"

"Minako!"

"No!" Minako smacked Usagi in the face again with the pillow.

She continued sternly. "You're going to listen to me. Now you're our princess and our leader and I'll be damned if I'm going to hear _my_ princess complain about losing a potential love interest just because she doesn't have the confidence to see it through."

Usagi looked at her blonde Senshi. Her blue eyes were fierce and serious. Usagi sighed and yanked the pillow back from Minako. "FINE!"

She smacked Minako back with the pillow. "But you're all going to help me hatch a plan."

Minako grabbed another throw pillow and hit Usagi with it; knocking over her cup of hot chocolate. Makoto stood angrily. "HEY!"

Minako and Usagi ignored her, both hitting each other and giggling. Makoto grabbed a throw pillow and hit Minako from across the room. Minako in turn threw one back at her, but hit Rei instead.

Before long, the living room became the setting of a full blown pillow fight. All issues were forgotten and the friendship between Usagi and Minako was renewed. Above them, however, in the darkened bedroom down the hall, a pair of eyes peered at them. Waiting.

 **The Boy's Cabin**

Mamoru walked inside, flipped on the light, and tossed the keys on the counter. He continued walking towards the couch and plopped on it backwards with his hands over his eyes. _He couldn't believe what had just happened. Someone had almost hurt Usagi. Someone had broken into their cabin, had the ability to hurt her, and left; completely undetected. What the hell are we dealing with?_ Motoki walked in behind him and closed the door. "You wanna talk to me about what's going on with you?"

Mamoru opened his fingers and looked at Motoki through them. "What are you talking about?"

Motoki sat on the couch across from him. "Dude. I've known you for years. You really think I can't see what's going on with you?"

Mamoru stayed quiet.

Motoki let out a sigh. "Ok. I know that it was a little bit of a shock when I suddenly started to date Minako, but the truth is I really do care about all of them. I have for the last four years ever since Usagi first walked into the door in search for chocolate and a video game."

Mamoru chuckled.

"See?! That. That right there."

Mamoru couldn't resist smiling. He thought back to the young Usagi; loud, klutzy, fiery, spoke her mind. Man she annoyed him. But he just couldn't get enough of her.

Motoki snapped his fingers in front of Mamoru's face.

"Hellooo?!"

Mamoru took his hands off his eyes and faced his friend. "What, Toki?"

"You care about her, don't you? And not just like I do for the rest of those girls. You actually want to be with her."

Mamoru scoffed. "That's ridiculous."

Motoki's eyebrows raised. "Is it? Then answer me this, why did you nearly kill our driver today by pushing him out of the way so you could get to Usa faster?"

Mamoru threw up his hands. "I'd do that for any of you."

"I'm sure you would, but not with this quick of a reaction. This was almost instinct. Everyone saw it. And when we went to the cabin, you didn't join everyone else in the search, you went straight to her. Like you wanted to personally protect her if we found the guy."

Mamoru sighed, annoyed. "What's your point?"

"My point is that you're in love with Usagi, but you're either too scared or arrogant to admit it."

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "You've been hanging out with Minako too much. She's putting ideas into your head."

Motoki shook his head. "No, Mamoru. That's not it."

Annoyed Mamoru turned to him and raised his voice. "Why do you care so much about what's going on with me and who I'm in love with? You didn't even bother to tell me that you were even interested in Minako. Now you're an expert in love and feelings?!"

Motoki stood up; hurt crossed his features. "And I'm sorry about that. I just don't want you to be controlled by your fear like I was. I was scared that Minako was too good for me. When I first saw her, she walked in with Usagi about half a year after I had known her. Her beauty was overwhelming. She was so sweet and full of life."

Mamoru stared at his friend as he recalled his memory.

"I remember thinking, 'wow, Usa makes some gorgeous friends. They just keep getting prettier and prettier.' As time went by, I talked to her more and more. It got to the point that I just wanted to be around her and see her every day. She didn't even really have to notice me or talk to me, but I just had to see her."

Motoki looked down and locked eyes with his friend. "It was my fear that kept me from her for nearly 3 years. Did you know that Minako felt the same way about me when we first met? Do you know how that makes me feel? We've missed out on so much based on a fear of something that didn't even exist. After this realization, I looked at you and thought about your life." He crossed his arms. "You know, when you break it down, I really only see you at the Arcade around the times that Usagi is expected there."

Mamoru sat up. "Now wait a minute-"

Motoki put his hand out. "No. You're going to listen." Surprised, Mamoru leaned back and waited.

Motoki shrugged. "I get it. Usagi is someone that everyone wants to be around. She's the light when you're surrounded by darkness. And I, most of all, understand your demons, Mamoru. I understand that she takes you away from them. She's the escape. She helps you forget." He took a deep breath. "But don't you think for a second that it'll always be this way. Don't take it for granted. If you _need_ her." He looked at him seriously. "If you _love_ her. Take the chance. Don't live in fear like I did. You never know, she might just feel the same way about you."

Motoki patted Mamoru's shoulder and walked towards his bedroom; leaving him with his thoughts.

Mamoru sat on the couch staring at the coffee table in front of him. At first, he studied it. The color, texture, and make of the wood that shaped the table. After a few minutes, his focus turned blurry. The gaze turned into a trance and his thoughts began to overwhelm him. _Am I? Is that what this feeling is? Being an orphan, I suppose I never truly felt love. Usagi has been the only girl to gain my attention. I do look forward to our arguments. Her biting retorts have always made me laugh. Even when I first met her when she was 14, she had a way to get under my skin and stay in my thoughts…_

 **The Girl's Cabin**

All the girls had retired to their rooms. Makoto and Ami decided to share the first room, Rei and Minako in the second, and Usagi keeping the master bedroom for herself. None of the girls had any issue letting Usagi have the room. She was their leader, and Princess, after all. Usagi went into the bathroom to put her hair into braids for bed. If she left it loose or in a bun, the tangles were a nightmare to get through the next morning. After she had finished, she started to run the water to wash her face. She lathered the soap and started scrubbing her face. Her eyes were shut tight and her face was leaning over the sink where she would fill the warm water into her cupped hands and rinse her face. She looked up into the mirror to ensure that she had gotten rid of all the soap and froze at what she saw.

There was a man standing behind her. Someone she had never seen before and his demeanor terrified her to her very core. His eyes were cold and black; his hair was dark brown and clumped as if he had been working outside all day. His lips were thin and his jaw was strong. Usagi barely had time to react before he grabbed the back of her head, taking ahold of her braided hair, and slamming her face into the bathroom mirror.

Usagi screamed out in pain. She felt the glass shatter against her forehead. Almost instantly, she felt blood begin to run down her face. Her head throbbed and felt like it was going to explode. She opened her eyes to try to get out of the dazed and painful state to at least attempt to defend herself, but when she opened them, she became even more paralyzed with fear.

No one was there.

The mirror was untouched. Her face didn't reflect the pain she had felt. The pain she still felt. The water was still running and her face was cold and wet from before. She looked around for the man and saw nothing. She heard footsteps coming towards her room and chills ran through her. _Is that him? Is he coming back?_ She looked around to arm herself with something and only found a hairbrush. The back was hard plastic and if she gripped it right, she thought it would at least be enough to stun him.

She pressed her body against the wall next to the door and waited. _This time, I'll be ready._

 **Author's Note:** Eeeeee! It's getting suspenseful! I'm loving it so far! Please please please let me know what you think in the reviews! I'd love to know your feedback. Especially if you're loving the story. ;D


	5. Fear

The girls were all settling into their rooms for the night. In the first room, Makoto pulled back her covers and pulled out her sleeping eye mask to block out the light while Ami laid in bed reading her Geography textbook. "You gonna be reading that thing all night? C'mon, Ames, we're on vacation."

Ami slowly turned to the next page as she was finishing the last paragraph. "I'm…alllllmost done…."

Rei was brushing her teeth while Minako was applying a green face mask. She looked at her blonde friend quizzically. "Doesn't that stuff make you break out?"

Minako pursed her lips while finishing the application around her mouth. "It actually keeps my skin moisturized." She looked over to Rei as she started to pull out dental floss. "You wanna try it?"

Rei looked over to Minako's suggestive face. She knew that the fight against her suggestion wasn't going to be worth it. Minako could keep at a topic for hours and honestly Rei didn't have the energy to argue. She shrugged and put the floss down. "Oh what the hell. Sure."

Minako squealed excitedly. "Ok, ok. Turn to me and lift your chin."

Minako started to apply the mask around Rei's eyes.

Usagi's painful cry caught all four women off guard. Makoto choked on some drool that had gathered in her mouth, Ami's textbook fell out of her hands and onto the floor, and Minako jumped causing her to accidently poke Rei in the eye with the mask.

Rei screamed in pain. "FUCK!"

Minako started fussing with a washcloth. "Oh shit, Rei I'm so sorry! Usagi's scream scared me."

Wincing, Rei nodded. "Yeah, I know….wait. Usagi!"

All four girls met out in the hall at once and scrambled to get to their princess.

Minako rushed to the front of the group; pushing the door open and rushing into the bathroom.

THWACK!

Minako felt a stinging pain on her forehead and she fumbled backwards into Rei, Ami, and Makoto's arms; forcing them all back onto their butts on the floor against the bed.

Minako brought her hands to her forehead. "OOOOWWWWWWWWW!"

She looked up with watery eyes at the source of her pain and saw Usagi standing in the doorway of the bathroom wielding a hairbrush that had a smudge of her face mask on it.

"USAGIII! What the hell?!"

Without a word, Usagi dropped the brush and ran into the arms of her best friends. She just wanted to be held; to hold onto to something safe and secure. She felt their arms and the concern in their touch and before she knew it, she started to cry.

This caught the girls attention and Ami had suddenly remembered. "Usagi, why did you scream? What happened?"

Usagi sat up quickly. "He's back! The man from before! But it-" She touched her forehead and looked back at the mirror in the bathroom. "It was so real…"

Rei furrowed her brow and shook her head. "Usa, what felt real? Did you see someone?"

Makoto sat up and swiftly looked around. "Is he in here?"

"No, I- I thought I saw…but I felt-" Usagi looked back to her friends. "Am I going insane?"

Minako put her hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Why would you be going insane?"

Usagi's eyes were wide; filled with fear and confusion. "I don't think I can be alone right now. Can we go back downstairs?"

Makoto lifted Usagi to her feet. "Sure, Usa."

Makoto led Usagi out of the room and down the hall while the other three followed. Minako leaned over to Rei and whispered, "Maybe we should call the guys over…"

Rei nodded. "Good idea. Text Motoki and tell them to come as soon as they can."

Minako went into their bedroom to retrieve her phone and send the text.

Ami, Makoto, and Rei gathered around Usagi on the couch in the living room. Usagi sat still replaying the occurrence in her mind wondering if she had been hallucinating.

Ami broke her out of her thoughts. "I'm confused, Usa. Why do you think you're going insane?"

Usagi looked up at her friend almost wildly. "Because! He was there and then he wasn't. It was like a weird dream. I felt the pain he inflicted on me when he slammed my head into the mirror. I even felt the mirror crack and my skin react to the pain. But once I looked back up, he was gone, the mirror was normal, and there was no abrasion where there should have been."

Rei became intrigued. "So you felt all of this, but then it disappeared. Like a dream. Like a vision?"

Usagi nodded. "Is that crazy?"

Rei started to look around with a serious expression. _It can't be. Not here. Why wouldn't I have sensed it?_

She looked over to Ami. "Do you have your computer?"

Ami looked at Rei confused. "Yeah, my laptop is plugged in over there…"

Rei shook her head. "No no no. Your Senshi computer."

"Why do you need that?"

"I think we need to do an energy reading."

Minako walked into the room with two warm washcloths, one of which she was wiping her face with to get the mask off and huffed while handing Rei the other to get the small bits of green clay off her face. "You think it's a Youma?"

Rei looked at her sharply. "No. I think it's a spirit."

Makoto groaned and rolled her eyes. "Ghosts? Oh please."

Usagi looked at Rei. "Do you think that's what is happening?"

"I think it's more plausible than you going insane Usa. Good and evil spirits exist everywhere. There is a possibility that there are a few here. I mean, look at how old this cabin is…"

The girls looked around noticing the weathered wooden walls and sturdy furniture that could only have been built by hand.

Makoto tightened her ponytail and brushed her bangs out of her face. "I find it a little hard to believe though."

Minako scrunched up her nose. "You can accept that we're superheroes that are destined to rule the earth, but can't accept that we're in a haunted house right now?"

Just then, the front door emitted a knock that made half of the girls jump.

Minako raised her hands. "It's alright. I asked the guys to come over."

She got up to open the door and let Motoki and Mamoru in.

 **Boy's Cabin**

Mamoru had been lost in his thoughts for around 15 minutes and had been contradicting himself for about 12 of them. Either his pride or low self-esteem could not accept that he was in love with a certain blonde bunny. For the last 3 minutes of his thinking, however, he had been attempting to push aside his reasonings and think of only his feelings for Usagi and how drawn he had always felt to her.

Footsteps that were stomping down the stairs pulled Mamoru out of his soul searching.

Motoki rounded the corner just as Mamoru looked up to him questioningly. "The girls need our help. Let's go!"

Without hesitation, Mamoru got up from the couch, grabbed his jacket, and ran out the door with his friend leading the way.

 **Girl's Cabin**

Mamoru walked in ahead of Motoki. His blue eyes were alert and swept around the cabin looking for anything that was out of the ordinary. "What's happened?" He looked sternly at Minako waiting for her response.

Minako smiled uneasily at him. "Let's just have a meeting of sorts, shall we?"

Minako led the two to the couch on the opposite end of the room that faced the one that Usagi and the others were on. With the coffee table inbetween them, it became the perfect setting in Makoto's mind for some more hot chocolate.

As she got up to head to the kitchen to heat up the water for it, she mildly complained to Rei, "Plus, don't you think it'll take some convincing for _everyone_ to believe your suspicions?"

Rei rolled her eyes and huffed; blowing her black bangs up out of her face revealing her frustrated expression.

Motoki leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. "What suspicions? Do you know who this guy is? What happened by the way?"

Usagi was staring at the floor and nervously twisting her hair around her index finger the entire time that the boys had walked in. She didn't have the courage to make eye contact with Mamoru. _What if Rei's suspicions are incorrect? What if I'm actually going insane and I'm hallucinating? That's not someone that Mamoru needs to be with._

Once Motoki had asked the question of what had happened, Usagi's eyes went from the floor to her black haired friend beside her. Rei locked onto Usagi's eyes and saw the fear they contained as if she believed that she would paint her to be crazy.

Rei began slowly; carefully putting the words together to steer them towards her suspicion instead of trying to convince them. "Well…Usagi saw the man this time. He-"

Rei was cut off by Mamoru who abruptly sat up and looked seriously at Usagi. "Are you ok?"

Usagi's face reddened slightly as she looked up at Mamoru and saw the intensity in his eyes. "H-hai."

Rei put her hand on Usagi's shoulder and attempted to continue. "As I was saying…"

Makoto was walking from the kitchen and sat back in her seat, curious as to how Rei was going to explain this to two civilians.

"Usagi saw the man this time…and according to Usa, he took her head and slammed it into the bathroom mirror."

Shock came across both Motoki and Mamoru's faces and they searched Usagi's face for any trace of the collision.

"…Usa felt the mirror crack and her blood trickle down her forehead, however, *ahem* when she opened her eyes, the man was gone, the mirror was normal, and there was no cut from the impact."

Motoki's eyebrows furrowed. "But how can that be?"

Usagi looked up to the two of them; her stomach in knots. "I swear it happened. I felt the pain. I remember every detail of his face. Only I can't explain his disappearance."

Mamoru started to look around the cabin thoughtfully.

Rei continued. "We were just speculating an explanation to this as you two knocked on the front door. Call _me_ crazy, but I'm known to be sensitive to specific energies."

Usagi, Makoto, and Minako looked to Rei with surprised expressions.

Usagi gave her friend a half smile; knowing that she was willing to paint herself insane instead of her.

Rei took a deep breath as Motoki and Mamoru looked at her expectantly. "There's something about this place that feels….off."

Mamoru nodded. "It is old."

Motoki shook his head. "Wait a minute. Are we talking about ghosts?"

Everyone but Makoto nodded slowly.

"Don't we need further proof of that? I mean besides, and excuse me for this Usa, but a claim of something happening that could have been a hallucination?"

Usagi winced at the accusation. She was afraid of this. Of this being how she was going to be perceived right when she was mustering up the courage to tell Mamoru how she felt.

Mamoru shook his head and injected. "I wouldn't be took quick to assume that it was a hallucination. Visions are a real thing. This could have been one." He thought back to his visions of the moon princess and looked at Motoki meaningfully. Motoki's expression softened into a look of apology. Mamoru had come to Motoki numerous times to talk about the stresses of being Tuxedo Kamen. The visions were a large part of it and it took a long time for Mamoru to accept that he wasn't crazy. He didn't want Usagi feeling the same way.

Filled with hope, Usagi looked up into Mamoru's eyes, which were now thoughtful and reflective. He returned her gaze and nodded towards her.

"What's your opinion of this, Usagi?"

"I-"

Usagi's ears perked up. "Shhh."

Everyone stilled. Waiting for whatever Usagi was referencing to be quiet for.

It sounded like air. Forced air. Slowly it turned to a whistle. Minako's nose scrunched up and her eyes searched the area. "What _is_ that?"

Makoto sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's the tea kettle guys...I'm making hot chocolate!"

Usagi smacked her hand to her forehead. _Great...now I look like an idiot._

Makoto poured seven mugs of hot chocolate and thoughtfully topped them with whipped cream, chocolate shavings, and a pirouette cookie. She brought them into the living room on a serving tray beaming with pride at her quick and beautiful drink creations. She set them down on the coffee table. "Enjoy guys!" She stood up tall and put her hands on her hips, looking at everyone expectantly to take one.

Then they heard it.

A distant noise; footsteps. But these footsteps were not those of an adult, but of a child; small, frail. They were quiet at first, but then grew louder and more urgent. They seemed to be almost running. The sound grew as it came towards the living room, but took a turn and scurried up the stairs. They were clumsy and frantic.

Everyone's eyes grew wide as their eyes followed the noise, but saw no physical explanation. The footsteps traveled down the upstairs hall and straight to the room that Usagi had chosen to stay in. The door had made the noise that it had slammed, but no movement was seen. The door had remained closed.

Motoki was about to speak, but Rei silently cut him off by motioning her hand.

This wasn't over.

From the origin of the child's footsteps came a louder pair of steps; those of an adult. As they echoed throughout the silent cabin, they increased in both speed and strength. These steps were now bounding, stomping towards the living room with such power that everyone's hair on their arms and back of their necks stood up.

As expected, though, they made a sharp turn up the stairs in pursuit of those smaller steps.

The heavy steps made it to the door to the room at the end of the hall; stopping abruptly, and what happened next almost made Usagi burst into tears.

*knock….knock…knock….*

Usagi's Senshi, Motoki, and Mamoru all slowly turned their heads to Usagi for confirmation that that was the noise she had heard the first night she was alone.

The look on Usagi's face was enough to tell. Before she was able to nod to further confirm, her eyes shut tightly from the second

*knock…knock….knock…*

Usagi was almost shaking. She grabbed Rei's hand tightly and turned sharply to her to whisper. "How do we make it stop?"

Rei's eyes were wide with shock. She had been a priestess for so long, dealt with Youmas, evil energies, and spirits, but never ghosts. She responded silently, mouthing the words, "I'm not sure."

All eyes had seen the words communicated between Usagi and Rei. Motoki and Mamoru had been a bit unsure as to why Usagi was looking to Rei for the answers. Amongst the events, it just added to their confusion.

Ami had been on the edge of whether or not she should bring out her Mercury computer to analyze what exactly they were dealing with. She debated on it strictly because if she did, she'd have to explain it to Motoki and Mamoru.

She tried to get Usagi's attention by looking at her anxiously and had finally succeeded once the third knock occurred.

*knock…...knock…..knock….*

Usagi nodded slowly to the bluenette and jumped when the entity started to turn the handle, just as it did when Usagi was going through this the night before.

Ami pulled out her computer, mustered up her Senshi courage to stand, and turned towards the ghostly scene.

 _Now…let's see what we're dealing with…_

 **Author's Note:** Sorry about the long delay in the update guys! And...it looks like this story is going to continue past Halloween...so I hope you like getting scared for the holidays. xD! Let me know what you thought in the reviews!


	6. Analysis

The Mercury computer was picking up readings on the apparitions, but could only give an accurate one on the entity still outside the door. The one in the bedroom was too far away. From what the computer was picking up on the larger one outside the door, however, was not good. Ami had started relaying the information it was listing out loud for Usagi to hear. "They're ghosts, alright. This one in particular is angry. Full of hate. He thrives and grows off of fear. It-"

Ami looked from the computer screen to the place the ghost was standing and then back at the computer. "It's gone. It just disappeared."

Rei looked at the now silent bedroom door seriously. "I don't think it liked being analyzed."

Usagi stood up and walked over to Ami. "Replay the readings for me Ames."

Rei, Minako, and Makoto all got up and stood behind Ami and Usagi to watch the readings. Rei pointed at the screen. "There." Ami, Minako, Usagi, and Makoto squinted. Usagi brought her eyes closer. "Where?"

Rei pointed again. "There! You can see the other entity. Ami I don't think the reading was weak because it was too far away, I think it was weak because that ghost is a child."

Ami replayed the reading once more. "You may be right."

Mamoru stood up and walked towards the stairs. "It would explain the difference in footsteps."

The girls all partially jumped at the intrusion of a male voice. They had temporarily forgotten that they had Mamoru and Motoki with them. Usagi walked closer to Mamoru, surveying the parts of the house that had just been the setting of a terrifying scene. "So a man chasing a child up the stairs and trying to break into the room he's hiding in? This doesn't sound good guys."

Rei sat on the couch thoughtfully. "Sometimes ghosts get trapped into spiritually reliving the last moments they were alive and even become attached to the environment."

Usagi shook her head in disbelief. "That's horrible. You mean to say that these poor things are reliving their deaths? Over and over?"

Rei nodded.

Minako crossed her arms and her eyebrows furrowed. "So did the father kill the child? Or were they both running from something?"

Ami, who was typing up the data on her computer, chimed in. "I believe that the angry ghost, the father, killed the child. And guys…" She turned her head to make eye contact with the rest of the Senshi. "There's a whole family here."

This was the moment Motoki had decided to speak up. During the whole event, he could hardly believe he wasn't dreaming. Ghosts? This wasn't real. There was no way. And then Ami brings out a weird energy reader and everyone acts like that's normal? He couldn't take it anymore. He clamped his eyes shut, brought his fingertips to his temples, and rose up off the couch. "Ok just HOLD ON A MINUTE!"

Everyone turned towards Motoki. He opened his eyes to see everyone looking at him calmly.

"We're just going to accept this? Like it's normal? This isn't normal! We just experienced paranormal activity. We're standing in a haunted house! That's NOT normal!"

Mamoru watched his best friend coolly. "Not everything in life is normal, Toki."

"To you!"

Mamoru stiffened. "And what do you mean by that?"

Motoki started to get heated. Mixed with the fact that he was more than freaking out over the fact that he just witnessed a ghostly scene, he was becoming quite irrational. "You know damn well what I mean. You and your double life!" Motoki stilled the minute those words came out of his mouth. _Shit._

Motoki's eyes became apologetic as he looked at a bewildered Mamoru. "Well so much for you keeping secrets."

Makoto squinted her eyes questioningly. "What double life, Mamoru?"

Usagi turned her head to the side and looked at Mamoru. "What's he talking about?"

Mamoru ran his hand through his hair and mumbled. "I'd rather not get into it."

Rei stood and placed herself protectively between him and Usagi. She faced him and crossed her arms. "Oh, I think you'd better."

Instead of coming clean, which he knew he should, especially considering his feelings for Usagi and his odd friendship with the group of girls, he got defensive instead. "What does it matter to you anyways? The secrets of my life don't concern you. Any of you."

With that verbal blow, Usagi's eyes closed as she felt her heart drop. That was her answer. Any potential hope she held in them having a relationship was crushed with that declaration.

Noticing Usagi's pain, Ami decided to change the subject. "Guys I think we should do some research on the house to try to figure out what happened here. It may help the situation."

Minako shook her head and let her hands fall to her sides. "Help how?"

Ami touched her bottom lip with her index finger in thought. "Well…if we can determine what happened here, we can help the ghosts from being trapped within the house and release them. From there they can go where ghosts are meant to go after death."

Makoto chuckled in disbelief. "Release ghosts? Ami we don't know how to do that! I mean, is that even possible?"

Rei still stood standing between Mamoru and Usagi. She was turned more towards Usagi now with shame on her face for trying to challenge Mamoru out of concern for their Princess and ended up hurting her instead. She silently added to the conversation. "It is."

She stepped forward, allowing Mamoru and Usagi the ability to see one another again.

"From what Ami has described about the main ghost, his anger and hate may be keeping the family here. Especially if this was a murder/ suicide situation."

Usagi mustered the courage to slowly raise her eyes to Mamoru's only to see him staring at the ground deep in thought. Oddly enough, the fact that he didn't care to look at her hurt her more than his words. _Silly Usagi. Making yourself believe that he liked you. That you had a chance. Is this the kind of ludicrous thinking that will rule Earth? Snap out of it Usa._

Motoki, now overcome with shame from almost outing that his best friend was Tuxedo Kamen, quietly spoke. "Murder/ Suicide?"

Rei looked over to the distraught brown haired clerk. "Yes. There is the possibility that the father killed the child and then himself."

The idea struck Minako painfully. "That's horrible."

Usagi stepped away from Mamoru trying to make her mind forget her hurt heart. "Why don't we do what Ami suggested and actually research it first before making assumptions. There's no telling what happened here. Now if you guys don't mind, I think the bathtub is calling me." Usagi walked past Mamoru purposely avoiding eye contact and made her way up the stairs and into the very room that the ghosts seemed to be drawn towards.

Minako walked up to Rei. "Is that the best idea? Considering…"

Rei shook her head. "She'll be fine. I think she just needs to be alone."

Ami walked over to her laptop and started troubleshooting it to connect it to the wifi. She knew of some online local library archives that may have information on what may have happened at the cabin.

Mamoru walked over to Motoki and silently scolded him with his facial expression.

They sat down together on the couch while the girls gathered around Ami's laptop. Motoki put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry man. I just got freaked out. I mean, can you believe what just happened? What the hell?"

"Just don't comment on it again. I don't need everyone knowing about it, ok? You're lucky I even told you."

Attempting to alleviate the situation, Motoki offered, "Would it really even be a bad thing? I mean that the girls knew about it? Usagi even? I mean, you can't really have a relationship with that kind of secret."

Mamoru's eyebrows raised. "Oh? And who said that there's going to be a relationship?"

Motoki smiled knowingly. "Oh c'mon. I know you were thinking about it before I got the call from Minako. You love her and you don't know how to respond to it."

Mamoru huffed. "You-" He raised his hands in frustration. "This isn't really the time NOR the place for this conversation."

Mamoru got up and walked over to see what the girls had found; leaving a smiling Motoki whose eyes went from his friends back to a blonde's bedroom door.

Usagi had been fighting the tears with deep breaths. She walked swiftly to the bedroom, completely ignoring its recent paranormal activity, and went directly into the bathroom. She sat on the edge of the bathtub, closed her eyes, and with one more deep breath, she let the tears fall. Minutes passed where she sat silently crying over her heartache. After she felt she had gotten it all out, she turned the knob for the hot water and plugged up the tub.

She poured bubbles into the water and watched them form; bubbling on top of one another, moving with the rhythm of the water, and building to the edge of the tub. Her tired eyes got lost in the controlled chaos of the scene and she robotically undressed and got into the water. Once the water rose to her chest, she shut off the faucet, sat back, and just stared. At what? That was precisely what Usagi wondered. She was almost hypnotized by the bubbles. Her mind couldn't understand why. It wasn't like this was the first time she had a bubble bath. She knew what bubbles did. They formed and burst as the bath went on. There was even an occasion when she was younger that she stayed inside the bathtub until all the bubbles had popped.

This felt different though. These bubbles felt different. Usagi sank back further, letting the warmth of the water consume her. She lifted her arms and brought them back down to the water, listening to the heavy splashing that echoed throughout the room. She was finally able to pull her eyes away from the water by closing them and laying her head back against the wall. After a few moments, she felt her mind clear enough to think.

 _Double life? What could Motoki have meant by that? Why won't Mamoru explain it? Does he truly have a double life? Why don't I know about it? Well…why would you know about it, Usagi…you're not that important to him. You're just a girl he argues with from time to time. Why would he share his secrets with you? Gah. Stupid boys. Why must they fill my head when I have so many other important things going on? You would think ruling the planet would be more crucial than having a crush on Mamoru. But, no. Dear mind. You certainly know what takes precedence._

Usagi chuckled quietly at her mental banter. But her eyebrows knitted when she thought she heard something. The noise was mixing with the sound of the bubbles fizzling, so it was hard to distinguish. Usagi brought her head up, opened her eyes, and looked around the bathroom. She was a little shocked to find it foggy. Sure the mixture of heat in a cold room forms vapor, but this much?

It seemed that moment by moment the fog kept getting thicker. So much so, that it was becoming hard for her to see the doorknob. She heard the noise again and to her astonishment, it was coming from the tub. She looked down and her eyes widened to the horror that all the bubbles had formed into eyeballs looking directly at her. The fizzling sound that the bubbles normally made had stopped and Usagi could only hear people cry, "Help us!" Paralyzed in fear, Usagi could do nothing but stare. It wasn't until the eyes blinked in unison that Usagi snapped out of her frozen state.

Usagi let out a shriek, stumbling up and out of the water to get away from the bubbles. She leaned towards the fog only to scream once more at a louder decibel when she saw the man from before lunging straight for her. He had a curved knife and was slashing it towards her torso. Usagi fell back into the tub to avoid the blade. Her torso and shoulders were submerged in the water leaving her legs up in the air. The man went for her again and she kicked him in the chest with all her strength only to find her foot go right through him. He watched the action and smirked evilly. He then brought the knife above his head and used his strength to bring it down into the tub at her chest. Usagi put her arms up to protect herself, clamped her eyes shut, and screamed as loud as she could.

 **Author's Note:** Woot cliffhangers! Sorry it took so long to update guys! Chaos is ensuing over here! Hope you liked the chapter! Let me know in the reviews! ;D


	7. Discovery

**Downstairs**

"You find anything?" Mamoru had walked up behind the girls after his frustrating discussion with Motoki. Ami shook her head. "Not yet, but I've just started digging through the archives."

"You really think the history will be recorded in these archives?"

"It's worth looking for."

Rei looked at him carefully. "You know I'm not letting go of the double life thing, right?"

Mamoru looked at her funny. "Why should you care?"

She kept his gaze with a serious expression. "Because a friend of mine does."

Mamoru's eyes squinted quizzically and was about to speak until Ami interrupted them.

"Here it is guys! The family that lived here. There's a newspaper article on the murder. It says-"

-scream-

Mamoru bolted for the stairs.

Ami stood. "Was that Usagi?"

-louder scream-

The Senshi rushed upstairs with Motoki following. The girls made it to the bedroom door right after Mamoru did. Minako had to push her sprinting to her toes to push him out of the way.

Mamoru became furious that she would block him from getting to Usagi, but she turned and said to him hastily, "She's in the bathtub, Mamoru." And gave him a suggestive look.

Mamoru paused, slightly reddened in the face and allowed the girls to pass him. They got to the bathroom door to find it locked. Minako started shaking the knob furiously and pushing against the door.

They heard Usagi scream a third time, louder, and full of fear, and it gave them all chills to their core. The girls pushed into the door all at once and the bathroom door burst open with Rei, Minako, Ami, and Makoto pushing through to get to Usagi. The fog had still filled the room and filled with worry, Minako called out. "USAGI!"

Usagi slowly opened her eyes. She looked up and saw nothing. No man. No knife. She sat up slowly and looked at the bubbles. The normal bubbles. No eyes. No cries for help. She cleared her throat.

"I'm ok guys."

Rei waved her arm through the fog. "Ami, can't you do something about this?"

"Oh, sure." Ami waved her fingers and the fog dissipated. "Sorry. Sometimes I forget I can do that."

The girls saw Usagi in the tub, bubbles and water were all over the floor. Minako walked carefully up to her and crouched down with worry overwhelming her features. "Usa, are you ok? We heard screaming."

Usagi nodded. "Yeah, uhm, h-he came back."

A male voice called out from the bedroom. "Is she alright!?"

Makoto leaned through the doorway. "Yes, Mamoru, she's fine."

Minako pointed her thumb towards the bedroom. "We had to push past _him_ to get through the door first. Had to remind him that you were in the tub, so you were naked." She winked and Usagi blushed.

Rei brought Usagi a towel and held it out for her while Minako helped her to her feet. Rei started to wrap it around her and Usagi finished the wrap by tucking in the corner of the towel in the top part in the middle of her chest. Minako was glancing her over for injuries and fussed over her. Usagi looked into the Senshi of love's eyes. "I'm fine, Minako. Really. It was just another vision. But more...interactive."

Ami raised an eyebrow. "Interactive? How?"

"He responded to my movements." Usagi brought her wet hair over her right shoulder and sighed, shaking her head. "Can I please just get out of this room? I need air. I can't breathe in here."

Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Rei stepped out of their leader's way and Usagi walked into the bedroom to see an anxious Mamoru and Motoki. Motoki was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands and Mamoru had been pacing back and forth. Mamoru walked swiftly up to her, hardly noticing that she was only in a towel. "Are you ok? What happened?" He looked deeply into her eyes worriedly and cupped her face with his hands.

She nodded and kept the gaze. "I'm fine. It was the man again. I thought-" She cleared her throat and looked down.

He looked around the room and then into the bathroom where the girls were now filing out of. "You can't be alone anymore, Usagi. For some reason, this entity is targeting you."

Ami stepped forward. "Yes. That's something else we need to research. For some reason, Usagi, this angry ghost is really focusing on you."

Rei's eyes narrowed. "Is it Usagi? Or is it the room?"

Minako pointed her head towards the doorway they had just left. "More specifically, the bathroom."

Ami nodded. "Good point. Let's get downstairs and read that information I pulled before the commotion."

Usagi, still in the towel, cleared her throat. "I need to get dressed first."

Minako sat on the bed. "I'll stay with you, Usa."

The girls and Motoki filed out of the bedroom and headed back downstairs. Mamoru lingered.

"I'll be right outside the door in case anything happens." And with that, he slowly shut the door to leave Minako and Usagi looking at one another.

Knowing that Mamoru was on the other side of the door, Minako smiled widely and whispered, "See?! You cannot deny that he has feelings for you! He's so protective!"

Usagi looked down and moved her right foot nervously over her left. "Maybe. I just feel mixed signals when it comes to him. I don't even know how to confront the situation. Especially with all of this going on."

Minako nodded. "Hmmm. Well let's get you dressed and find out what all this is…and then start brainstorming on Mamoru."

 **Downstairs**

Ami read furiously through the information in front of her on her laptop. Rei and Makoto struggled to keep up with Ami's scrolling and decided that they would just discuss the findings after they had finished.

After a few minutes, Minako and Usagi came down the stairs with Mamoru not far behind.

Ami started to speak aloud about what she had discovered. "The Nakano family lived in this cabin long before it became a ski resort. It was a small town that wasn't even connected to the city nearby. They relied on their own resources in order to make money; farming, carpentry, and masonry. The father was named Taiki and lived with his wife, Emi, daughter, Chiyo , and son, Kaito. There are a series of police reports and visits to the Nakano residence where Taiki was suspected of being abusive to Emi, but every time the investigators wanted to press charges, she recanted."

Mamoru walked up behind Ami to look at the article and shook his head sadly. "That's a common trait of battered wives. They seek help, but then go back to their abusers."

Ami nodded and continued. "Well it looks like she broke that tendency. According to the news story on the deaths, investigators found that Emi had finally had enough and attempted to leave him. She had a plan to meet her sister in town and move her and the kids to a different city with new identities. When Emi never showed, her sister went to the home and immediately called the police. When the police arrived, they found bags packed and a partially loaded car. They deduced that Taiki had come home in the middle of their leaving and reacted violently."

Usagi walked slowly up behind Ami and Mamoru. "What happened to them?"

Mamoru looked over to Usagi and smiled inwardly, seeing her intrigue for the ghosts, but fear for them at the same time brought an innocence to her features that he found incredibly adorable.

Ami looked up at her Princess to answer her question. "They were killed by the father." Usagi gasped lightly. "And he then killed himself. The entire family was found…in the room you're staying in, Usagi."

Usagi's eyes widened and tears started to form. "They…w-were…all?" Her eyes shut and the tears fell down her cheeks. Mamoru put his arm around Usagi's shoulder and pulled her into his chest. His other hand stroked her loose and damp hair in an attempt to comfort her. Despite the gravity of the situation, Mamoru's heart pulled at having Usagi so close. It felt natural. Like he was supposed to protect her.

Usagi tried to ignore the sensation she was feeling. Her skin tingled at Mamoru's touch and although she was overcome with grief that there were trapped souls within their cabin, she couldn't ignore her own and how right she felt within Mamoru's arms.

Makoto broke the two's emotional reflection by standing from the couch and speaking. "Well we know now that it's the room and not Usagi."

Rei nodded but kept a serious stare to the floor. "But we cannot rule out that they have attached themselves to her for specifically for that reason."

Usagi lifted her head off of Mamoru's chest. "Attached? Rei?! What do you mean attached?"

Rei stood and looked to her leader. "Don't worry, Usa. We're going to resolve this."

Motoki shook his head. "Again with the assuredness that this can be fixed! What makes you think that you can mend this tragedy?"

Rei rolled her eyes. "You just need to trust me."

Motoki squinted his eyes and looked at her suspiciously. "Trust? Trust what? So far, we've done nothing, but learn about a horrible event that happened in this cabin. That alone does not give me the confidence that we're capable of dealing with this sort of thing!"

Mamoru looked over at his friend. "Calm down, Toki."

Motoki brought his hands up to his hair. "Calm down? Why is everyone else acting so calm? Like we're dealing with a completely normal event! What the hell? It's like-"

"IT'S BECAUSE WE'RE THE SAILOR SENSHI! OKAY?"

Everyone, wide eyed and mouths ajar, looked slowly over to a frustrated Usagi. Usagi, completely at her limit of ghosts, visions, being attacked, not knowing what to do with Mamoru, and learning of this family's demise, was not tolerating any more stresses. She just gave up and decided to confide in Motoki and, as a byproduct of her emotional breakdown, Mamoru as well.

Motoki was baffled. "You're? You all? Are-"

Rei, Makoto, Ami, and Minako looked at Usagi with wide eyes; amazed that their leader would uncover their secret so easily.

Mamoru felt everything in his body stop; his heart, his breathing, and quite possibly, even the blood in his veins. _Usagi...is Sailor Moon?_ He looked at her frustrated stance, her furrowed brow, and her attempts in steadying her breathing. He saw it. Almost instantly. The similarities were incredulous. He almost laughed aloud at how stupid he was not to realize it before. He underestimated Usagi just like he constantly underestimated Sailor Moon. It was no surprise that the two women that shocked him on a regular basis would happen to be one and the same. _No wonder I feel so protective of her...am I destined to protect her for the rest of my life? Are we meant for one another? How do I go about telling her that I'm Tuxedo Kamen?_

Rei stomped up to Usagi and quietly attempted to chastise her Princess. "What are you thinking? We don't know that they will keep our secret! We aren't supposed to reveal our identities to anyone Usa!"

Usagi kept her eyes closed while Rei said her piece. She responded calmly when Rei ended in a huff. "It was an inevitable reality that they would realize our alter egos. Minako is now dating Motoki and with that, Mamoru will always be nearby. I have every confidence that they will keep our secret." She opened her eyes and looked to the stunned gentlemen. "Won't you?"

Motoki, unable to close his mouth, nodded furiously. Mamoru, still trapped within his own thoughts on destiny and his love for the blonde, looked at Usagi sternly and gave her one firm nod.

Usagi let out a large sigh. "Good. Now, Rei, I need you to summon the fire and do a reading on the spirit's energies. Ami, I'll need your computer out to keep track of Taiki. We won't be able to communicate with the wife and children if he's around."

Mamoru smirked. How did he not see that she was Sailor Moon? She was so carefree and playful, but confident and serious when it mattered. He always knew that she was the leader of the five, but never knew that it was because of a certain responsibility...like being the Moon Princess.

Makoto crossed her arms. "Why do we need to keep the father at bay?"

Minako furrowed her brow and bit her lip as something occurred to her. "Because he's trapping them here."

Mamoru sat on the couch near the fireplace where Rei was starting her fire. "That would explain why they're still here and attempting to communicate."

Everyone copied Mamoru and sat on the couches to watch the fire and Rei in anticipation.

As the fire grew and roared, Rei sat on her knees in front on it and took in a deep breath. She turned her head towards the others and gave a serious look. "I'll keep complete silence until this is complete. I cannot break concentration."

The group gave a nod in understanding and watched Rei place her hands together in front of her chest, watch the fire with a searching and stoic expression, steady her breathing, and close her eyes.

 _Spirits dwelling within the house…speak to me…use the fire…send me your energies…tell me your story…_

 **Author's Note:** I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry about being on hiatus. The holidays are coming and you all know that that means that it becomes crazy! Don't forget to let me know what you thought in the reviews! :D


	8. The Fire

As Rei sat tall and pressed her hands firmly together, she stared into the flames. Minutes went by with Rei focusing silently into the fire. The only noise in the room was Rei's grunting and moans that attributed to her readings. _Spirits within the house. Speak to me. Show yourself to me. Tell me your story. Use your energies. Help me see your troubles. Show -_

Rei moved back from the fire on her knees and motioned outwardly with her arms and the fire grew. Everyone sat back simultaneously in reaction to the large flames.

Within the flames, the wife and two children appeared. The woman stood with her children on each side of her and she had a firm grip on both of their shoulders. Fear and timidness overwhelmed them. Ami stood in the background using her computer and scanning the energies. _These spirits are pure and frightened. I know that I'll recognize the dark spirit if he returns. But for now, he's nowhere to be found…_

The mother, Emi, started to speak. "We can only stay for a moment. He'll know. He'll come."

Rei looked sternly into her eyes. "Is he keeping you here?

"Yes."

Usagi leaned forward and caught Mamoru's attention with her movement. He couldn't ignore her delicate features, her almost dry and brilliantly blonde hair. "How can we help?"

"My dearest Usagi, you already have."

Everyone, Usagi especially, gasped and widened their eyes.

Usagi's face reddened slightly. "Y-you know my name?"

Emi's face softened and her grip on her children loosened as she looked down to them. "Yes. We've known you were coming for the past week. Your energy is a hard one to ignore. You have the ability to free us simply by showing Taiki that you're not afraid. It takes away his power and loosens our chains to this place."

Mamoru spoke up. "Is there a reason Taiki has chosen Usagi specifically?"

Emi's face went solemn. "She reminds him of my sister."

Ami looked up from her computer. "The one who convinced you to leave him?"

"Yes. She had the same characteristics; blonde, blue eyes, pure hearted, vivacious, and a fierce belief in protecting those you love."

Usagi reddened at the description and Mamoru's eyes gleamed on the blonde as she listed the traits. _All those things that Emi listed held true to Usagi's character and was a large part of why I'm so drawn to her. Sure, Minako was close in beauty and traits to Usagi, but the vanity Minako held and the need for attention was something Usagi did not have. Usagi was truly one of a kind...even ghosts recognized it._

Rei's brow furrowed. "What is his plan against Usagi?"

Emi started to look uncomfortable. "I'd rather not say."

"Please, it would help us to understand what it is we're up against."

"Taiki," she sighed, "he sees Usagi as the ultimate threat. He targeted her the moment she walked into the cabin. She responded to his call to go to the bedroom we all died in on the first day you arrived. Since she responded to it, he knows that she's susceptible to him. He's used that and has played off of her energy to frighten her and plans to ultimately end her life."

Minako stood. "He means to kill her?"

Emi simply nodded.

Motoki brought his hands to his head and then back down to slap his knees. "Well, shit. How the hell do we fight a ghost?"

Usagi brushed her hair behind her ears. "I tried that earlier in the bathroom."

Everyone looked to Usagi. She continued. "When he came at me, I kicked him in the stomach as hard as I could and my foot just went through. It did nothing."

Emi turned her whole body to Usagi. "But Usagi, notice that each time he's attacked you, you've been vulnerable and conflicted. You've been unsure of yourself and he feeds off of that insecurity and attempts to wean it to a negative feeling that he can then feed off of. You must not give him that. Be sure and confident of yourself. Only then can you weaken Taiki and give us the ability to leave."

Makoto had her hand under her chin. "How long is that supposed to take? We're only here for another 2 days."

Ami caught something on her computer. "Wait, guys, I think – "

Chiyo screamed and Kaito hid behind Emi. Fear overcame Emi's features. "I'm sorry, I – we must go."

The three disappeared from the flames and a dark, angry and large man filled the fire. His features were immediately recognizable to Usagi. Her skin shivered in fear and her stomach sank along with her color. The rest could now see the terrifying vision of the man who has been attacking and frightening Usagi.

He turned to view the group and smiled sinisterly. He growled and turned to face Usagi directly. Usagi froze. He started to leap towards her to attack her, but Rei acted quickly and doused the fire in water before Taiki could complete his leap.

The room was silent and Rei turned to check on Usagi only to see what everyone else in the room was seeing, Mamoru had taken Usagi into his arms and had his back to where the fire had been.

Motoki and Minako were both smiling at the scene while the other three were wide eyed and had their mouths gaping.

Ami cleared her throat. "The – uhm – computer read a large negative energy reading the minute Taiki arrived."

Mamoru looked up and around and realized that the fire had been extinguished. He set Usagi beside him on the sofa and cleared his throat, attempting to actively ignore both Motoki and Minako's knowing looks. Usagi was not as skilled in acting ignorant. Her face was blushed and her eyes were both filled with shock and embarrassment. _He grabbed me before I could even realize what was happening. I was paralyzed and Taiki had the perfect opportunity to attack me. He was protecting me._ Usagi snuck a look at her protector's profile and a flash of recognition occurred. She couldn't place it, but the action was familiar to her.

Ami's continuing assessment allowed the two to move past the moment.

"The fear that the children and mother had gave him the ability to feed off of it and attempt to attack Usagi. Emi was right. Any uncertainty gives him the room to grow negatively and influence those around him to make him stronger."

Rei, attempting to ignore the Mamoru/ Usagi excitement in order to resolve the issue in front of them, joined in on the analysis. "Emi also said something that caught my interest. She said that each time that Usagi was attacked, she was involved in an inner conflict. Usa, is this true?"

Usagi thought for a moment, she stared at the floor and thought about the first night there, and the two occurrences afterwards. "Yes. It is. The first night I was conflicted over Minako and I's situation. The other two I was, uh, thinking about something else."

Makoto furrowed her brow. "Hmm. Inner conflict…weakness…" She looked up to her leader. "Usa, you can't be unsure about anything else the rest of the time we're here."

Usagi scoffed lightly. "That's a hard thing to promise." _Especially considering that Mamoru's here!_

"Well you have to try, otherwise, Taiki is going to attack you every chance you can."

Motoki, attempting to help, joined in the conversation. "Well maybe if we help resolve what it is that's bothering you, we can help you to not be vulnerable to him. The first one is resolved, your issue with Minako. What's the other?"

Usagi blushed. "Well – I – uh, I'm not really comfortable talking about that – "

Rei, understanding Usagi's hesitance, spoke up. "Maybe we can guarantee Usagi's safety by not leaving her alone instead."

Minako, smiled lightly and looked over to Motoki suggestively. "Oh, but I think we should help Usa too. What was your conflict? Maybe we can resolve it right now."

Usagi's eyes went wide. "Minako! I think you know why I don't want to discuss it!"

Motoki, catching on, joined his girlfriend. "Is it a Senshi thing? Mamoru and I know about that now so maybe we can provide fresh insight."

Usagi looked down. "No…it's not a Senshi thing. I wish it was. It'd be a lot easier to solve."

Mamoru started to show concern. He put his hand on Usagi's shoulder. "What is it, Usagi?"

Rei's face now turned deep red. She looked over at Minako with a panicked expression. Ami's brow raised and saw the exchanged expressions between Rei and Minako and then looked over to Usagi. Her realization came as a light blush creeped on her pale cheeks. _Now is not the time for that!_

Usagi's eyes slowly went up from the floor to each of her friends faces, lastly landing on Minako's. Minako gave her an encouraging expression and Motoki winked at her, giving her the extra push.

Usagi's stomach was knotted and her mouth became dry. She brought her gaze to meet Mamoru's deep ocean eyes. She saw the worry that overwhelmed them and took an additional moment to memorize his face in case he decided to reject her. She wanted to remember how he was looking at her in that moment; caring and concern. She never saw him show that for anyone else besides Motoki.

Fear and hesistance overwhelmed her. Her breathing became shallow and tears started to fill her eyes. This caused Mamoru's worry to increase and she saw it reflected in his eyes. She saw it and was thankful. Maybe with her obvious fear and the people present, the rejection she knew he was to give her wasn't going to be as severe. She took a deep breath and bit her lip. "My inner conflict…is understanding…and coming to terms with…my love…for…" she took in a shaky deep breath and slowly released it, "You."

 **Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long guys! I hope you liked this chapter! It's about to get intense! :D


	9. The Vision

Mamoru's breathing became shallow and he broke out into a cold sweat. _She loves me? Why can't I speak? Why can't I just declare my love for her just as she did? Why are you thinking so much when she's looking at you with such vulnerability?_

Usagi's eyes were wide and fear welled inside her. _What if he says 'no' or 'thank you' or laughs in my face? This was a horrible idea._ Her breathing paused as his seemed to increase. Doubt started to fill her features and Mamoru registered it instantly. _Say something, you moron._ The entire room was still as everyone waited for what Mamoru was about to say.

 _Just say it Chiba!_

"I-"

"UUUUSAAAGIIIII!"

The house shook in reaction to the deep booming voice. Usagi's color drained and Mamoru's eyes widened. The group's attention shifted from the two to the staircase behind them where the voice had come from.

The small panicked footsteps hurried up the stairs once again and went straight for the back bedroom. The thundering footsteps followed aggressively; pounding and bounding up the stairs only to stop abruptly at the bedroom door.

The room was silent aside from the entity's heavy breathing.

*knock….knock….knock*

Usagi could feel her stomach drop. The group looked at her once more. This time, however, it wasn't out of confirmation. It was out of fear.

Mamoru swallowed hard as they all listened to the second *knock…knock….knock….* echoing throughout the silent cabin.

By the third round of knocks, everyone sat at the edge of their seat in anticipation of what was going to happen next. Rei was probably the most concentrated out of the seven because she was trying to pick up the energy levels of the present spirits. She was searching for Emi, but all she could read was Taiki. He was overloading her senses with negative energy, so much so that her vision was blurring and her head was pounding.

Usagi was already prepared for what was going to happen next; the doorknob turning. They all heard it rotate over and over until it clicked, signaling its ability to open the door. This was where the group had expected the experience to end, like it had before. But, no.

It continued.

The door flung open and screams began. Only the hysterics of a woman were distinguished and they all had no doubt that it was Emi pleading with Taiki. After about 10 seconds of the screams, Usagi couldn't take it anymore. Her frozen feet became active and she bolted up the stairs. Instinctively, Mamoru followed; bounding up the stairs after her. The Senshi and Motoki hesitated for a moment by looking at one another in disbelief. They were then all jarred out of their confusion when Emi's screaming escalated and they, too, headed up the stairs for the back bedroom.

The Senshi skidded to a halt when they reached the doorway. Mamoru looked like he was going nuts. His hands were pulling and running frantically all around Usagi, but it didn't look like he was touching her. With a closer look, Minako and Rei noticed that Usagi was suspended in the air. Their eyes widened in realization that she couldn't breathe.

Rei's mind was becoming clouded and a pain behind her eyes was becoming so unbearable that tears started to form. She fell to her knees. "It's Taiki. He's, *groans*, he's strangling Usagi."

Usagi's eyes were watering and she was trying to grab at her neck to relieve the pressure from it. The most frustrating part of all was that she could touch her neck, run her fingertips against her skin, and feel her heart beat intensifying and weakening all at once, but it didn't do any good. In this moment, Taiki was invisible to her; the true ghost that he was and the pure rage that his family had feared. _Is this how I'm going to die?_ She looked at Mamoru who was doing everything and anything he could to help her, but could see the helplessness in his eyes; the desperation in his features. She couldn't help but smile lightly. _He does love me. At least I'll die knowing that._

Minako, Ami, and Makoto rushed over to help Mamoru.

Rei's sensitivities weakened her more as Taiki became more and more infuriated; feeding off of the fear and desperation of Mamoru and the Senshi.

The other three Senshi weren't having any more luck than Mamoru and looked just as ridiculous and helpless as he had when they first entered the room. Motoki stood paralyzed in fear; it was as if the reality and danger of the situation was finally sinking in. He watched his best friend and the bright, happy girls from the arcade struggle in vain to save the best person he'd ever known.

Rei's groans of pain took him out of his hypnosis and he bent down to check on her. Once he touched her shoulder and put his innocence and concern into her, it pulled her out of Taiki's energy. It did this so quickly that she fell backwards and gasped. Motoki braced her up against him. "Are you ok?"

She nodded frantically and then shouted, "It's the energy. He's pulling it from you!"

The Senshi and Mamoru were too distracted to hear Rei's cries.

Mamoru's frustration was past its limit. Only growls emanated from him as he continued to fight the losing battle of grabbing onto a ghost. Usagi's face was beginning to turn blue and tears started to form in Mamoru's eyes. His desperation increased and he felt as though he was about to burst into sobs any second. "LET HER GO!" He grabbed Usagi's thighs and pushed her up higher, allowing her to gasp for a few breaths before a strong force pushed him; slamming him against the wall causing him to hit his head.

The grip on Usagi's throat tightened and Taiki's force pinned her against the wall. Minako, Ami, and Makoto could only stare in pure fear at what was happening to their Princess and couldn't believe how helpless they were. Minako looked at the other two. "Transform?"

Ami shook her head. "What good would it do? We can't hit it. We'd probably hurt Usa by accident."

Makoto's fists stiffened so hard that her knuckles turned white. "We can't just stand here!"

Rei decided to yell out once more. "Let go of your fear!"

Minako, Ami, and Makoto turned towards Rei's voice in question.

Having their attention, Rei continued. "He feeds off your fear, don't you remember? Let go of your fear and he'll have less power."

Realization set in for the girls and about 10 seconds later, all of their fear releasing thoughts were interrupted by another shout, this time of a woman.

"TAIIKIII!"

It was Emi.

Her apparition was in front of the bathroom door and once she had appeared, so had Taiki. The Senshi and Motoki watched Taiki's grip loosen on Usagi, causing her to slide down the wall and onto the floor; unconscious.

Mamoru was just coming to when he saw her be released and he drug himself across the floor towards her to check her pulse.

Emi stood angrily and proud. "I will not allow you to take your anger out on this innocent woman."

Taiki's anger returned when he saw his late wife and started to rant.

"You won't allow? YOU?! What right do _you_ have? You're keeping _my_ children from me! Who do _you_ think you are?"

Emi yelled over his bellows. "They're frightened of you! And with good reason! Look at what you did!"

Taiki's eyes clamped shut and his fists went up to his temples as he shook his head back and forth as if in agony. After a few tortured sobs, he cried. "I didn't mean to. I just – I was so angry. You couldn't leave. You just couldn't. It was your sister, I knew it was. That day I came home; the day that everything changed."

Usagi had regained consciousness. Her eyes opened to see Mamoru's eyes looking down on her. She saw the sincere relief his deep ocean eyes reflected and took her in his arms; holding on to her as if he wouldn't let her go again. Her breathing was ragged and she wasn't sure if it was a reaction to her almost being choked to death or the fact that Mamoru was holding her so tightly. Either way, she was too weak to analyze it further. She took in the argument between the two spirits with everyone else. Once Taiki said that last statement, 'that day I came home; the day that everything changed', Usagi couldn't help but wonder what had happened that day, and to her unfortunate surprise, they were all about to learn.

Each of the individuals witnessing the dispute became overwhelmed with a perspective and time that was not theirs. It was one single perspective, yet they were all viewing it simultaneously. They were driving down a dirt road, one hand on the top of the steering wheel; a large hand. Looking around, the truck they were driving was old, two-seater, and worn down. The eyes shifted to the rearview mirror and all seven viewers could only freeze as they locked eyes with who's perspective they were all seeing this through; Taiki's.

Usagi's eyes filled with tears once more. _Are we about to witness this family's death?_

Her eyes widened as the vision continued with the truck pulling into the driveway of the very cabin that they were in and saw the little boy; his little boy. She saw his eyes grow wide the minute he saw the truck and become overwhelmed in fear, dropping his bags and taking off running into the house. Usagi felt Taiki, or rather, herself, fill up with anger. She pieced together the realization of what was happening when seeing the partially packed car, or rather, going through Taiki's realization and his thoughts became hers. _She's leaving me? She's taking my children? She can't leave! SHE CAN'T LEAVE!_ He flung open the driver's side door and set off into a rage; chasing the boy into the house with fury, past the kitchen, around the corner, and up the stairs towards the back bedroom. Usaig was petrified. She had never been afraid of her thoughts before, but inside Taiki's head, the blind rage was overwhelming. The whole time, it was like Usagi couldn't control her body or her actions. It wasn't real, all those who were witnessing this weren't moving an inch, but it _felt_ real. It was becoming real to them, to their minds, and they couldn't stop it.

 _No._ Usagi was in disbelief. Tears streamed down her face when she knocked on the door.

*knock…knock…knock…*

Those knocks that she feared. Those knocks that paralyzed her and made her stomach drop. She was becoming her fear; she was becoming him. It became hard to breathe for Usagi the second she realized that if she was doing the knocks, then she was about to do the act that sickened her to her very core. She was about to kill his family.

 **Author's Note:** EEEEeeee! I hope this at least kept you at the edge of your seat! :3 Sorry it's so short, but I knew a lot of you were itching for an update and I wrote this inbetween clients today and had to share it with you all. Don't worry, the next chapter is coming soon! Don't forget to leave me a review and let me know what you think! I love hearing your feedback!


	10. The Murder

_Hey guys! Sorry about being incognito for so long! Been going through some personal stuff and honestly, this chapter was hard to write. Just as a reminder…you may want to read the last chapter to refresh on what's going on. Usagi and the group are experiencing a flashback of the murder of the family and Usagi is experiencing it through Taiki's eyes. I'm going to warn_ _you readers now that this gets graphic and somewhat disturbing….and is unfortuntately…fairly short. xD!_

*knock….knock….knock….*

The second knock echoed in the silent house. Muffled sobs were heard on the other side of the door and shuffling as Emi hurried her children into the bathroom on the other side. Taiki barely heard her whispers but enough to understand "lock it on the other side". Usagi's fear was unimaginable as she felt Taiki's body tremble in anger. His fury was building and patience was thinning as he knocked the third and final time.

*knock…knock….knock…*

The silence was cut as Taiki bellowed, "Emi! You will not take my children from me!"

Taiki heard his wife cry out from the other side of the door with a thin shaky voice, "Taiki please just calm down. They don't need to see you this way. They don't need to fear you."

Taiki's fists clenched. Usagi's heart dropped and her jaw clenched. _No no no no no no…_

"FEAR ME? THEY HAVEN'T EVEN BEGUN TO FEAR ME!"

The knob was one of those that was able to be picked easily if the individual had a pin small enough to push through the hole in the center. Taiki had a safety pin attached to his jeans and pulled it out furiously. He inserted the pointed end of the safety pin into the knob and the lock clicked open.

The door flung open and Emi was standing in front of the bathroom door with her arms outstretched in front of her. Taiki looked briefly around their bedroom and saw her missing things. _She really IS leaving me._

Red rage blinded his vision as he laid hands on his wife. "After all I've given you. After all I've done for the children. After all I've sacrificed. You think you can just leave? No. NO. NO!"

He slammed Emi against the wall and tightened his grip around her throat. She needed to understand that he was responsible for the life that they had. He and he alone. She cannot just leave that. She cannot just leave him. How ungrateful could she be?

Usagi became overwhelmed with Taiki's anger. Her conflicting fear and fury made her stomach turn and her head pound.

Emi's nails dug deep into Taiki's forearms, but he just pressed her harder into the wall and used the weight of his body to cut off her oxygen. Tears started to form in her eyes as she struggled to breathe. After a few more seconds of fighting, Emi's lifeless body draped over Taiki's hands. Still enraged, Taiki dropped his late wife and stormed for the children.

*knock….knock….knock…..*

He heard the muffled cries of his two children.

 _They're in there…._

Streams of tears began to fall down Usagi's face. _Not the children._ The rest of the group were witnessing the flashback like a movie. One that they couldn't escape or change, and they all knew what was going to happen next.

*knock….knock….knock….*

The stifled sobs continued, but no response was made.

*knock….knock….knock….*

The lock clicked open as it did before with the bedroom door and Taiki peered into the bathroom. Chiyo was cradling her brother Kaito. Their tear stained faces were pale with fear as they saw their father pull a curved knife out from his back pocket. Chiyo held Kaito closer to her chest. "Stop it, daddy! Just stop it!"

Taiki's eyes, instead of recognizing the fear in his own children and softening, grew fierce and cold. "You don't tell ME what to do! You insolent children!" He lunged for them with the knife and made the first slash across Chiyo's back and left arm. Chiyo turned her back towards her father in attempts to protect Kaito cried out as the knife went into her right lower back. Taiki was deaf to Chiyo's screams as he stabbed his daughter over and over until he moved onto Kaito. _Just like their mother. Ungrateful. Unappreciative. You want to leave me? You CAN'T leave me!_

The sobbing and screaming had finally stopped. The only thing that could be heard was Taiki's heavy breathing. The knife clattered to the floor and he turned to face the bathroom mirror.

It was as if the blood he saw on his face ignited a wake-up call. His eyes widened, his brows furrowed, and his hands slowly came up to his face to wipe the blood from it. He looked around at what had been done. At what his anger had done.

He was always apologetic after his anger came crashing down and he had realized that he'd hit Emi once again. But this. This was undoable. Unfixable. An apology and heartfelt "I love you's" couldn't make this go away.

Taiki ran over to Emi and picked her up. It was now his sobs that echoed throughout the house. His fingertips caressed her face: her cheeks, lips, and neck. The neck. It had already begun to show the bruising of his hands. His large hands against her small delicate throat. He had hurt his love. The only one that he could ever love.

He looked back towards the bathroom and clamped his eyes shut. He didn't even want to witness what horror he had done to his children. Considering all of the blood that covered him, and that Emi was strangled, he knew that the sight of his children would be his own personal hell.

 _How can I continue to live after doing this? How can I even bear to look at myself or have the right to live after I've taken theirs away?_

Taiki walked to the nightstand on his side of the bed and pulled out the revolver he kept in case of intruders. He walked back over to Emi and sat beside her. His large hand took her tiny fragile one and he squeezed it as he leaned in to kiss her one last time. He wanted her lips to be the last thing he remembered. The normal soft response that always greeted him was no longer there, but he tried to ignore it. He wanted to lavish in touching her in this intimate way one last time.

Eyes closed, still kissing his late wife, he picked the gun up to his temple, and pulled the trigger.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Apologies once again for being_ igcognito _for so long. I'll try to work on this story more._ Definitely _let me know that you guys are still out there and leave me some feedback!_


	11. The Sister

With the gunshot the entire group was thrown out of the flashback.

Usagi's heart and innocence had been shattered. Her entire body fell to the floor trembling. Her stomach was as sick as she had ever felt it. The rollercoaster of emotions that she felt were confusing and unbearable. Her sobs were heartbreaking. All four of her Senshi ran to her aid along with Mamoru and Motoki. Everyone had been affected by the flashback and few had shed some tears, but they all knew what was going to happen. Ami had already researched that the death of the family was a murder/suicide.

Rei was the first to speak. "Usa…Usa…we- we knew that this happened. Seeing it firsthand was hard, yes, but you've seen destruction like this."

Usagi sniffled and took deep breaths to control herself. She slowly sat up on her knees and looked at Rei with the most hurtful pair of eyes she had ever seen.

"Yes, but have you ever been made to do it? _Forced_ to kill a woman and her two children?"

Mamoru's eyes widened. "You were Taiki?"

Usagi slowly nodded and whispered, "I saw everything through his eyes. His actions were my actions." Her head dropped and she shook her head. "I couldn't change the past, only live it."

Minako, who had been sitting on the floor next to their leader pulled Usagi into her chest and hugged her tight. "Usa, I am so sorry you had to go through that."

Ami's eyes were deep and reflective. "We all were shocked by the violence that occurred here…"

Rei nodded. "But the important thing is…how to do we stop it? And free Emi and her children?"

Ami looked up from the floor. "We discussed earlier taking away the fear he provokes."

Minako shook her head while holding their princess in her arms. "I don't think that will be as easy as we thought after what we just saw."

Rei's eyebrows furrowed. "We have to try. This guy is obviously feeding off of Usa. And as her guardians we cannot allow that."

All four nodded. Ami pulled out her Mercury computer. "Let me rerun the readings that I was able to get earlier and find the weakness. Before we had suspected that it was his family. If we were right, and we can get Emi and her children to stand up to Taiki, we may be able to weaken him and Rei could possible free him and them with the fire."

Motoki's eyebrows rose. "You can do that?"

"We're protectors of the universe. Of course we can!" Minako said with a wink.

Motoki laughed a short laugh. "Ok…but how?"

Rei pursed her lips in thought. "That is the serious question. We've seen Emi stand up to Taiki for Usaigi's sake, but it has been hard to get her to show up let alone when he's around.

Usagi slowly pushed herself off Minako's lap. "Her sister", she whispered.

Ami's eyes widened. "Usa, that's brilliant."

Minako moved her long blonde hair off her right shoulder. "Where would we even begin to find her?"

Mamoru sat down on the floor next to Usagi and Minako and looked at Ami. "Earlier you were looking at this database to look into the history of this place. Do you think you can pull the sister's information through that?"

Ami looked up from her Mercury computer in serious thought. "If I combine my Scout computer with that database, there should be no reason why I wouldn't be able to. I'll get right on it." She stood from the floor and went over to the stationed laptop near the kitchen.

Mamoru looked worryingly at Usagi's torn and upset expression. She mindlessly stroked her hair and stared at the floor. Minako, Rei, and Makoto all were aware of Usagi's state, but remained silent. They knew their leader would speak when she was ready.

Concern overtaking Mamoru, he spoke first. "Usagi, are you ok?"

It took a good 20 seconds before Usagi registered Mamoru's words. Her fingertips slowly stopped stroking her hair and her gaze lazily made its way from the floor to Mamoru's eyes.

She looked into them with pain and fear. It made Mamoru's heart drop when he saw her once brilliantly light and animated eyes be so devastated.

He wanted to help. Somehow. In any way. Even though it was horribly cliché, he asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

Usagi pulled herself out of her trance with a deep inhale. She exhaled freely and quickly. "A drink. I need a drink."

Minako jumped at this opportunity and squealed lightly. "I prepared for that!"

With that she scrambled upstairs, her blonde hair desperately trying to follow her body's flailing movements as she went to her bag in her room.

Makoto's brows furrowed. "Hey! You've been holding out?!"

The group heard was Minako's playful and glee filled laughter fading as she ran up the stairs.

Rei scoffed, shook her head, and looked at Motoki. "I hope you know ALL that you're in for with that one."

Motoki made a side smile that had a blissful wondering thought to it. Both Rei and Makoto saw the possibilities in Motoki's eyes. Rei rolled her eyes and Makoto chuckled in response.

Minako came racing down the stairs with a tote in hand. All eyes watched her as she came flying and slid as the tote hit the floor and she opened the lid.

Befuddled, Rei started picking up the bottles Minako was pulling out, "I thought you just brought a bottle of wine or something…not…cognac, chocolate liquor, and….orange juice?"

Minako took the Tropicana out of Rei's hands and set it down next to the champagne. "It's for the mimosas!"

With a huge grin, Makoto got up to get glasses from the kitchen. "Finally it's turning into my kind of party!"

The excitement on Minako's face couldn't be fully ignored by Usagi. The blonde beauty had put so much thought into the luxuries of alcohol, she couldn't put it down, especially when her bright, enthusiastic eyes looked up at her and asked, "What would you like, Usa?"

Usagi used all her energy within her to give her friend back an animated response. She took a deep breath and widened her eyes as she said, "MMMMmmmm-Mimosa!"

Minako nodded firmly and took the champagne flute from Makoto as she walked over, "Coming right up, Princess!" And began working as if she was conducting surgery.

Minako handed Usagi the glass as Ami spoke up. "Ok guys, it looks like I found her. She's in her seventies and lives about an hour away." Makoto frowned, "Well that's all well and good, but how in the world do we get her here? Say, 'Hey your sister's ghost is being trapped with her children and we need you to come help set her free?'"

Usagi finished a large gulp of the mimosa and said, slightly out of breath, "Pretty much. When should we leave?"

Motoki looked at his watch. "It's 7:13 right now. I say we head out and get her as soon as possible. I don't think this is the type of situation that can allow more time to spare."

Minako nodded. "Right." She downed her own mimosa and stood. "Let's go."

Ami's eyebrows furrowed. "Well hold on, we can't all go. I think it should be just a few people. We can't overwhelm her."

Rei sat in front of the fire. "I'll stay. I need to monitor the spirits and consult the fire anyways."

Makoto was in the middle of making a detailed cocktail – "Yeah I'll stay behind too. Someone's gotta keep Rei company and make some bomb ass drinks for everyone once this is all over."

Minako laughed aloud. "Ok well I vote that Usagi goes – lord knows she can't stay here any longer and I think she'd be able to convince the sister the most out of all of us, and Ami you should go too. You've got the most information about the family's past."

Usagi stood. "Ok well we better get going then. Anyone else think they should go?"

Mamoru hesitated for a moment, not knowing exactly what to say. What would be my reasoning? He was almost about to speak when Motoki beat him to it. "I think Mamoru should go just to make sure that Ami and Usagi make it there safely. Motoki sent a quick wink to both Minako and Mamoru as a credit to his matchmaking skills. Minako fought back a smile before she contributed, "I second that."

Incredibly relieved, Mamoru agreed and stood with Usagi and Ami. "Ok I'm going to take my phone – it's fully charged and has pretty good service for this area. Call if anything happens."

Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Motoki all nodded and watched the three walk out the front door.

Rei turned to the fire and placed herself carefully in front of it. She started breathing slow and deep to put herself in the meditative state.

Makoto quietly continued to make drinks for everyone and Minako sat down next to Motoki on the couch. "I sure do hope they convince the sister to come back. Otherwise, I'm not sure what else we can do for this family." Motoki put his arm around Minako's shoulders and kissed her forehead. "I don't know either."

Author's Note: Alright guys I know I disappeared - I recently changed jobs, moved, and (the big one) got divorced. So I deeply apologized to those who have been waiting for the next chapter. I'm on holiday break from work this week so I have time to update all my stories and I promise I'll upload another chapter of THIS story before the week is out. Don't give up on me! I promise I haven't given up on you or any of my stories. I'm still alive and kicking - and still completely obsessed with Sailor Moon. I hope all of you have a great Christmas! Happy reading!


	12. Facing Taiki

The drive to the sister's home was mostly quiet. Ami followed the GPS as Usagi sat in the front passengers seat looking out the window. Mamoru was in the back running the events from earlier over and over through his head. _She told you she loves you and you hesitated. Hesitated. Like an idiot. Stupid Taiki. He had to jump on Usagi's vulnerability while I mustered the courage to tell Usagi what I've been feeling for months now. He ruined the moment. Now when am I going to be able to find another opportunity to tell her? It's not something you just say in passing. I can't just lean up to her right now and say Oh by the way, Usagi, I'm in love with you too. There's no magic in that! There's no romance! Geez I really blew it. And because of her vulnerability, she almost died! She almost died because you, Chiba, hesitated. Some superhero..._

Mamoru was sighing and slapping his knee as he chastised himself. Ami tried to ignore it and focus on the distance. She was unfamiliar with the area and driving in the dark through the snow made her a little nervous. Usagi was so lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice Mamoru's movements and huffs. _So...you told him that you loved him. And he said...what? NOTHING. That's right, Usa. Nothing._ She closed her eyes tightly to hold back tears. _But he did do all he could to save your life. She lightly rubbed her hand over her throat. He gave all his effort to save me. Just like Tuxedo Kamen. She smiled faintly. Maybe there is hope..._

Ami spoke up and broke both Usagi and Mamoru's trains of thought. "We're getting close. Usa, can you help me find Arbor Street? I can hardly see - it's so dark out." Usagi became alert as they drove through a winding neighborhood. Her eyes widened in recognition of the name. "There it is!"

Ami led the way as they walked up to a large wooden door. Usagi was right behind her as she observed the modest home of the woman and hoped with all her heart that she would agree to help him. Mamoru walked behind Usagi and still tried to figure out how to revisit the earlier topic of their feelings.

They knocked on the door. An old fragile woman answered the door and Ami was the first to address her, " Good evening Ma'am. I am so sorry to bother you at such a late hour. I was hoping you could help me and my friends. Are you Aiko Sato?" The old woman stepped forward a littie closer to Ami to see her clearer. "Yes, I am."

Ami continued, "The Aiko Sato who was related to Emi Nakano?"

The woman's wonder increased. "Now, how does someone as young as you know that name?"

Usagi stepped forward. "Gomen to bring up such a painful memory, Ms. Sato, but Taiki Nakano is haunting our cabin, holding the spirits of Emi, Chiyo, and Kaito captive, and keeps trying to kill me."

Aiko's eyes filled with tears almost instantly. She responded in a whisper that Usagi and Ami could hardly hear. "That monster is still terrorizing my sister?"

Usagi's emotions mirrored the old woman's. Her eyes filled with tears and she responded back in a whisper, "Yes. And we need your help."

On the drive back, Usagi sat in the backseat with Aiko and explained the events of the past evening. She described their encounter with Emi and how Usagi reminded her of Aiko. Aiko laughed lightly at this. "I was a fiery thing back then. And quite the looker - just like you." Usagi blushed lightly. Mamoru had been observing the conversation during the car ride back to the cabin and decided to ask the question. "How is it you finally convinced Emi to leave Taiki?"

Aiko looked at Mamoru. "She came to me with broken arms, bruised cheeks and black eyes. Always saying he didn't mean to do it. He was sorry and really loved her. It wasn't until he beat Chiyo until she was unconscious that Emi had finally had enough. I gave her a plan of action. Taiki was supposed to be at work until late that evening. He wasn't supposed to come home early. I was just about expecting them to arrive when the police came to my door." She looked at Usagi and Mamoru with more feeling. "I don't know if you've ever had such a loss, but it feels like God himself took the earth out from under you and gut punched you into an abyss. I loved my sister and her children so very much. And I'll be damned if Taiki is going to keep his hold over them when they're supposed to be at rest."

 **Back at the Cabin**

Rei sat in front of the fire and tried to concentrate. _There has to be a way to resolve this. There has to be a way we can set these spirits free. Ancient fire - please speak to me._

Minako sipped happily on the magical cocktail concoctions that Makoto had created. Motoki, trying to think about anything else but this weird ghost situation, brought up Usagi and Mamoru again. "We were so close," he whispered to Minako. She nodded with a mouthful of rum. She swallowed quickly and responded, "Once all this craziness is over, we need to bring up the topic again. They belong together. Did you see how desperately Mamoru tried to save Usagi? He loves her. I know he does."

Makoto walked back into the living room with another set of daquiris. "Are you two meddling again?" Minako smiled with another mouthful of rum and nodded. After taking another gulp, she said, "You know they're destined for each other Makoto. You've seen how they look at each other."

Makoto crossed her arms and sighed. "Maybe...but right now our priority is getting rid of this Taiki guy and keeping Usagi safe."

Minako nodded frantically. "Oh, definitely." Her serious look quickly turned into a playful smile. "But once that's over...the love doctor is in."

Motoki chuckled and shook his head at his eccentric girlfriend.

The front door of the cabin opened up and Ami called out, "We're back!"

Aiko felt a shiver come over her body as she stepped into that cabin after all of those years. Tears and cries from her late sister echoed in her mind and she struggled to push back those memories along with the tears forming in her eyes. Usagi ushered the older woman into the living room to introduce her. "Everyone, this is Aiko Sato, Emi's sister."

Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Motoki all stood to greet the woman who could be the answer to their problem. Minako was the first to speak. "It is a pleasure to meet you. We know it's last minute and under...odd circumstances."

Aiko nodded. "Usagi, Mamoru, and Ami were kind enough to explain the situation to me."

"Our only issue now," Rei spoke up, "is to find out how to resolve it. We know that Taiki is keeping Emi and the children here and that he feeds off the fear and vulnerability of those around him, but how do we weaken him enough to allow Emi, Chiyo, and Kaito to move on?"

"Simple," Aiko said sternly. "Show no fear."

"You say it like it's so easy. Have you stood up to Taiki before?"

Aiko looked at Usagi whose shy features accentuated her innocence. She almost felt like she was looking in a mirror from 50 years ago. "I did," she said solemnly. "Many years ago."

Rei with a determined expression stepped forward. "Did it seem to silence him?"

"It did at the moment, however, Emi felt the brunt of it after I left. Which makes me realize that if we are going to go against Taiki, we need to ensure that Emi and the children are safe from his anger. I cannot in good conscience put my sister in further turmoil. I already feel the guilt of her passing due to my encouragements." Aiko looked to the floor and stayed quiet a moment. She started to relive her last memories with her sister, urging her to leave her abusive husband.

Aiko's features became troubled and Usagi put her hand on her shoulder to pull her out of her daze. "Sato-san?"

Aiko looked up at Usagi while inhaling deeply to pull her emotions together. "I'm ok. Let's create a plan."

Rei led the group into the living room and sat in front of the fire with crossed legs. "I was able to pull him out before while we were talking to Emi. Perhaps if we summoned Emi again, we can give her enough courage to stand up to him."

Everyone took a seat in the living room and faced Rei. They all fell silent as she spoke into the fire and they watched it pulsate with her words.

"Ancient fire, speak to us. Reveal the spirits kept here by the evil spirit. Let them come forward to us." Rei's chanting quickened and grew stern.

The fire grew bigger and Rei sat further back as Emi appeared in front of the group.

Ami brought out her Mercury computer and started to analyze the energies in the room.

Aiko gasped at the sight of her sister. Emi's response was happy, but solemn. "Aiko, it brings me so much joy in seeing you."

Aiko fell to her knees in hearing her sister speak. "Emi, is that really you? You - you haven't changed a bit!"

Emi smiled lightly and shook her head. "Death is funny that way. I haven't changed the form I was when I was alive. I feel, however, a century old. The children and I have been trapped here and are exhausted. Taiki will not relent in letting us go because he knows that we'll go to a different place than him. We'll be moving into the light while he will stay in darkness."

Aiko sat back up in her seat. "That's why these wonderful children brought me here, Emi. We're all here to support you and stand up to Taiki!"

Emi's eyes widened in fear. "Taiki? Stand up to him? Don't you think I've tried? It's impossible!"

Rei spoke up between the two sisters. "But Emi, you were the one who helped us realize that Taiki was focusing on Usagi because of her vulnerability. We cannot show fear or doubt in his presence."

"Yes, but don't you think that if I could have stood up to Taiki, I would have by now?"

Usagi stood. "Not with all of us here with you! We can do this. We can set you and the children free!"

A small beeping began that pulled the attention of the group to Ami holding her computer. Ami's eyes became serious. "A negative energy is coming up on the computer. I think Taiki is coming!"

Emi's features became overwhelmed with fear and Aiko saw it immediately. "Don't you dare show fear, Emi! Show anger! This man took your life and your children's lives! He took away your freedom and manipulated your love for him! Do not give him the satisfaction of your fear!"

Emi took a deep breath. "You're right, Aiko. You're right. He's taken enough from me already."

Soon Taiki's frame overtook the flame and Emi's spirit. "How dare you come back to this house." Aiko colored.

Rei's brow furrowed. "Who is he talking to?"

Aiko swallowed hard. "He's referring to me."

Taiki's scowl deepened as he looked Aiko up and down. He stepped back and crossed his arms. "I never thought you would have the gaul to come back here."

Aiko looked at Taiki with anger. "Interesting for a man to say who had the gaul to take away my only sister."

Taiki's self assurdedness diminished.

Usagi and the other Senshi gasped lightly. They all had seen it. Aiko had called Taiki out on his behavior and it had taken away a portion of his power. His ego must be attacked.

Usagi locked eyes with Ami, Rei, Minako, and finally Makoto. They were all on the same page. Usagi smirked. "Let's get him."

Author's Note: One more chapter left until this story is over. I'll attempt to finish it this weekend. I apologize for my absence for the last year and I will be writing again. Thank you for all the encouragement and messages inquiring about my ongoing stories! 3


End file.
